


Love Begins at Home

by AngelofShadows



Series: To Love and Be Loved [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok is whipped, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Feels, Fluff, Galra Culture, Galra Keith (Voltron), Growing Up, Keith Is A Little Shit, Keith grows up loved dammit, Kolivan is exasperated, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Sort Of, Thace is a Cool Dad, Ulaz is a mother hen, pack bonds, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofShadows/pseuds/AngelofShadows
Summary: Keith Kogane is a Blade of Marmora, always has been, and always will be. He learns of the universe and explores it, knowing he is safe with his fathers beside him. He may not know of Earth, but he knows of the war, and of the Empire, and of Voltron. And he knows that he is loved. This is how Keith grew up.Love begins at home, and it is not how much we do... but how much love we put in that action.- Mother Teresa





	1. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there.  
> I’ve been writing fics for years, but have never felt confident posting them. But I’m proud of this, dammit, so here it is.  
> I wanted more Dads of Marmora AUs, so I made my own. This was created and written back even before Season 3 came out, so it ignores the fact that Krolia is a thing. I am not changing the backstory at this point, but I hope that’s not a detracting factor. It’s still a bunch of smol Keith causing his four Large Purple Dads a lot of trouble. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>    
> Love begins at home, and it is not how much we do... but how much love we put in that action.  
> \- Mother Teresa

“Um, Lieutenant? There’s something on our monitors you might want to see.”

Antok tilts his head at the woman curiously, and she hastily salutes. “S-sorry, sir, but I think this is something that needs your attention.”

He nods and gestures for her to lead the way. The woman reeks of anxiety, but that is not surprising. Almost everyone on the base is somewhat intimidated by him. He knows he’s a fair bit larger than the average Galra, and his tail really doesn’t seem to help matters.

She walks into the main control room and gestures him over, pointing at the screen on her desk. “It’s a ship. Badly damaged and headed right for us.”

“Ours?” He asks, and she jumps.

“Y-yes, sir. It seems it belongs to Major Taza. I don’t know how it got out here, it’s barely holding together. It’s on autopilot and seems like it will dock itself on the surface in about four dobashes.”

“Life signs?”

“One, but they’re not responding to our hails. And according to the ship’s manifest, there were _three_ passengers when they left their destination.”

“Which was?”

She swipes her hand and a map appears, she scrolls for several ticks before zooming in. “Here. A small life-bearing planet called Earth. The species that lives there is apparently just recently advancing into space travel, and the empire doesn’t seem too interested in it. Yet.”

Antok grunts and looks at the image of the dilapidated ship. It does appear to be badly damaged. “I will investigate.” He says, and turns towards the door, walking swiftly down the hall until he reaches the lift.

The lift reaches the surface just as the ship lands. It’s hanger door opens automatically at his approach, and Antok slips inside.

He pauses when he enters, the ramp depositing him right in the middle of the cockpit. And there, in the pilot’s seat, sits the body of Major Taza, Major Thace’s sister. There is blood all down her left side, from some sort of weapon blast. The wound had become heavily infected, the scent of decaying flesh heavy in the air. Antok wonders if it had been the blood loss or the infection that had killed her, in the end. He shakes his head and sighs quietly. Her loss would be a blow, not just to her brother. She was a very talented warrior.

Antok turns his head and sees another body, that of an alien he has never before encountered. Its skin is incredibly pale, and it is a fair bit smaller than an average Galra – more the size of what Alteans were – and it is furless. It is lying on the floor, curled into a ball as though it had been protecting something. As opposed to Taza, with her very visible wound, Antok cannot tell how the alien had met its end, aside from a faint scent of illness clinging to the body.

There is a sudden sound, that of a startled breath, and Antok remembers there is a third, living, passenger.

“Come out.” He demands, unsheathing the blade at his back. “I know you are here.”

A whimper. The sound makes something twist in Antok’s gut.

“I will not ask again.” He snaps, shoving down the feeling. “Come out, now.”

The whimper returns, and morphs into a wailing sob.

Oh.

Antok suddenly realizes why the sound before did not sit well with him. That is a child’s cry.

He sheaths his blade quickly and moves towards the sound, rounding a corner to find a tiny infant, curled against the hull. It appears to be the same species as the dead alien, and the protective position it died in makes more sense. It had been curled around the child. Its child.

The tiny thing is filthy, covered in various…substances, and its cheeks are gaunt and sallow under the sheen of tears. Antok is not surprised; from what he could gage, the other two passengers had died several quintants ago, and clearly the child was not old enough to see to its own needs. As soon as it catches sight of him, it starts crying even harder. Antok holds up his hands in a placating gesture and sinks to his knees, trying to keep the infant calm.

“Be calm, little one.” He says quietly. “I will not hurt you.”

It’s still crying and that is _bad_ ; it’s already extremely dehydrated and the more it cries the more dehydrated it will become. He has no idea how close the child is to expiring as it is, but it’s probably not too far off. His tail twitches in agitation. He had to think of something, _now_.

Suddenly the child quiets and Antok refocuses on it in confusion. It seems to be focused on a point just behind Antok, and with a jolt, he realizes it is watching the back and forth movement of his tail. Very slowly, he moves his tail forwards, swishing it in front of the child’s face slowly.

The baby giggles and reaches out for the armored tip and Antok hurriedly pulls it out of its reach. The piece of armor that covers the end of his tail has a very sharp blade on it, and he doubts it would be kind to small fingers.

The infant’s lower lip starts to wobble, so Antok hurriedly unstraps the bladed piece of armor and sort of shoves his tail back into the child’s range. The change is almost instantaneous. The child smiles again and grips the long tuft of fur in eager little hands. Hard.

Antok tries not to wince as the baby squeezes his tail tip in a surprisingly strong grip and pets the fur almost gently. While it is distracted, he scoops it up into his arms. It hardly seems to notice, too absorbed with its new toy. As soon as he has it closer to him, his nose wrinkles. Yes, the first order of business will definitely be to _bathe_ it.

“Come now, kit, let us get you cleaned up.”

It turns its head to blink up at him and its lip starts to wobble again. His mask, Antok realizes, is bothering the child. Children rely on facial expressions in order to gauge a situation, and the mask hides his face. Although, his face might cause the child even more stress. He knows this is the case for some of his own colleagues. There is a reason he always keeps the mask on. But as the child starts to tear up again, he reasons that it can’t make it much worse, so he pushes back his hood and deactivates the mask.

The child pauses in its crying routine and blinks up at him slowly. He hopes the smile he gives is reassuring.

The child stares at him for another moment before reaching up with one hand (the hand not still clutching his tail in a death grip) and pats his cheek softly, right over the scar tissue. Antok blinks down at the child in surprise. It merely smiles at him and pats his face again before returning to playing with his tail, seemingly assured that all is well. Antok shakes his head, bemused, then reactivates the mask and pulls his hood back up, hoisting the child a little higher on his hip and turning to exit the ship.

He pauses before they are within sight of the bodies, and Antok carefully presses the infant’s face into the soft material of his shirt.

“You need not see this again, kit. It would do you no good.” He murmurs, before striding down the ramp and towards the lift. The atmosphere is thin on the surface of the asteroid so Antok hurries to reach the lift and lower it back into the base.

On the slow ride down, the baby begins to fuss, and so he rocks back and forth slowly, as he has seen many mothers do to comfort their young. It seems to work, and the kit settles once more. As soon as the lift finishes descending, Antok heads straight for the Leader’s office, taking back hallways so as not to expose the child to anyone else. Something tells him that would be a setback in more ways than one.

~*~

Kolivan watches the feed of the ship landing carefully. He sees Antok go inside and emerge roughly ten dobashes later, carrying something tucked close against his chest. He assumes he will see what it is soon enough.

As though his lieutenant could read his thoughts, he enters a moment later, whatever he is carrying obscured by his arms. It seems his tail is caught in whatever it is.

“Report.” He says, and Antok dips his head.

“It belongs to Major Taza. She was on board. She is dead.”

Kolivan sighs and leans back in his chair. That is not good. He had wondered if she had died after that last close call; they hadn’t had any contact with her in several months before she managed to convey that she was alive, but unable to return for the time being. She’d send in reports every so often, updating them on her status. The last one had been a little over half a year ago. It seemed whatever she had to lie low for had finally caught up to her.

“What else?”

“There was an alien, most likely from the planet she was coming from. I could not tell much else.”

“The manifest indicated there were three passengers.” Kolivan presses.

“Yes, that is what I was leading up to.” And then Antok shifts his arms to reveal a small alien child, blinking sleepily and chewing on the end of the lieutenant’s tail.

“By the void,” Kolivan hisses, standing. “A child?”

“Yes. I believe the alien on board is its parent. It is non-verbal, and appears to be extremely young for its species. It is also highly malnourished and dehydrated. It seems it was alone for quite a while before the ship arrived.”

Kolivan sighs and sits again, rubbing a hand over his face slowly. He did not want to deal with the prospect of an alien baby on his base, but he wasn’t about to let the tiny thing die. That was something the empire would do, and they were _not_ the empire.

“Take it down to the med bay. Doctor Ulaz should be there, he is well-versed in xenobiology. Give the child to him and tell him I want updates on its status.”

Antok dips his head and disappears back out the door.

Kolivan heaves another sigh and sends for a team to retrieve the bodies from the ship and to send him any and all data from its computers. He wanted to know just what the good Major was up too.

He also asks that someone send word to Major Thace that he needed to speak with him immediately. Kolivan leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. Today was going to be a long one.

~*~

Ulaz’s day was shaping up to be an ordinary one, which was just the way he wanted it. He sifts through the reports on his data pad from his medical staff and runs a finger around the rim of his cup idly. Hopefully no one on the base would get themselves seriously injured during training (a certain hotshot Major comes to mind as he thinks this) and he would be able to retire early.

Sadly, he realizes this will not be the case when Lieutenant Antok walks through the door holding a small alien child in his arms.

Ulaz nearly spits out his mouthful of tea when he sees it. “Stars above, is that-?”

“An alien child, found in the damaged ship that arrived a half-varga ago. It is very ill, malnourished and dehydrated. You are to take charge of it and ensure it lives. The Leader wants updates on its progress.”

Ulaz sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. So much for an ordinary day.

 “Yes, alright. Give it here.” He stands and holds out his arms for the sleepy child, and Antok passes it over, almost reluctantly. Ulaz smiles knowingly.

“Would you like a copy of the reports I send to Kolivan, Lieutenant?”

Antok hesitates a tick, and then nods shortly. “Yes. Thank you, Doctor.” He turns and begins to walk towards the door but is brought up short. The child had apparently had a hold of the end of his tail.

“Hang on a tick, let me just…” Ulaz loosens the curl of fingers around the lieutenant’s tail and watches as Antok very carefully pulls it away.

“Again, thank you, Doctor. Now I must take my leave. Excuse me.” He dips his head in Ulaz’s direction, and then he is gone.

Ulaz shakes his head, bemused. He’s never heard their second in command speak that much all at once. The baby must really have him flustered. As soon as the door hisses shut, Ulaz turns his attention to the child, who is now blinking up at him in confusion, and begins fussing.

“Hey now,” Ulaz coos, hoisting the child up and bumping their noses together. “There’s no need for that, now is there? Come on, it’s alright.” He cradles the child in his arms again and rocks back and forth, humming softly. He has very little experience with children, but he remembers watching his mother do this with his younger brother, long ago.

The baby hiccups softly, and looks up at Ulaz with wide, watery eyes.

“It’s alright, kitling. You’re safe here.” He soothes before it can begin fussing again. “I know you’ve been through a lot recently, but you’re alright now. We’ll take good care of you.”

The baby hiccups again and carefully tangles its little fingers into the fabric of Ulaz’s shirt. Ulaz purrs in encouragement and the vibrations seem to soothe the child instantly. It makes a tiny little sound and rubs its face against the shirt in its fingers, seemingly no longer wary.

“Good kit.” Ulaz hums, still purring. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, yes?”

…apparently this is easier said than done.

The baby (a boy, if genitals are any indication) does not seem to like soap. Or water. Or bathing. But he does seem to be greatly amused whenever his violent splashing soaks Ulaz.

By the time the baby is clean, the bathing room and Ulaz’s entire person are soaked. He sighs and shakes off as much water as he can. Sometimes he hated being a furred species. This is one of those times.

“Now that that adventure is over with, we should probably feed you.” He says and the boy giggles. “You are far too amused for your own good.” He mutters, and the baby laughs again, clapping his hands.

Ulaz shakes his head and picks the tiny thing up. He weighs next to nothing, but without knowing about his species, Ulaz doesn’t know if this is normal or not. He frowns and lets the child’s head rest on his shoulder. He’ll need to find out as much as he can about the planet and the species the boy comes from if he ever hopes to be able to keep the child healthy.

The baby coos at him in question and Ulaz pats it’s back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, kitling. We’ll figure it all out, don’t you worry.”

Before he forgets, Ulaz pricks the child’s finger (which leads to a lot of crying and the good doctor repeating “it’s alright, you’re alright, it’s over, you did so well” and purring so hard his chest aches afterwards) and runs the blood through the database to make sure none of their food will cause him further harm. He’s bouncing the kit on his hip – much to the child’s delight – when the monitor pings, indicating the results are in.

Ulaz glances over the summary and freezes. It would appear that the child isn’t actually so alien after all.

He glances down at the boy in his arms, who blinks up at him slowly. He didn’t look _anything_ like a Galra, but since there had never been a half-Galra child born to this species, he had no way of knowing if that was typical. Every Galra hybrid was different, depending on the alien parent’s species. Seems he had even more research to do.

“Well,” he murmurs, nuzzling the top of the boy’s head. “Aren’t you just a little mystery?”

~*~

Kolivan receives a message from the doctor right as he finds a video message for him in the data from the ship.

“Kolivan.” Taza says, looking straight into the camera. She is visibly clutching at a heavily bleeding wound in her side, and in the background Kolivan can hear the baby crying and the alien shushing it.

“I’m dead. I know this. I’m not surviving these wounds. No way in the void. And Cal isn’t doing to great either, so he’ll probably be dead too.”

“Gee, way to be encouraging, honey.” A deep voice lilts from off screen, and the baby giggles.

“Hush.” She says to the alien. “Anyway, we’re dying, but Keith, he’ll make it. He’s a resilient little son of a bitch. I would know. I’m his mother.” She grins and Kolivan does a double-take. The alien child is half-Galra!?

“Yes, o leader, he’s half-Galra. He’s my son. Mine and Calvin’s. Which means I can very easily do this: I am invoking the Right of Familial Ties. I don’t give a shit if the practice is older than the empire, it’s still binding. I am entrusting my son to my darling twin, and you can’t do a damn thing about it. And if Thace has done something stupid and died himself, well, as our Pack Leader, guess what? _You’ll_ have to raise Keith. Don’t think you can wiggle out of it just because I’m dead. If anything happens to my little boy, I will rise from the grave and strangle you.”

She swallows heavily and reaches off screen, coming back with the alien child – Keith – in her arms. “The two people on this ship with me…they mean more to me than anything in the universe. I can’t…I can’t save Cal, but I’ll be dammed if I let anything happen to my son. Please, Kolivan, give him to Thace. My brother can be a bit hard-headed, but he’ll take good care of his nephew. And that’s…that’s all I want.”

The video ends, and Kolivan sighs. The base is not really equipped to handle the raising of a child, especially one that is half-alien. He himself has never been a fan of them. They are loud and messy and distracting, but he cannot abandon the boy. After all, Taza was right: The boy was a part of his pack. He was responsible for the child, just as much as he had been for Taza herself, and by extension, for the alien male, even if he’d never met him. Kolivan rubs at his temples in defeated exasperation. It looks like they’ll have to do some research on this “Earth”. And do some shopping.

The door beeps, and someone steps inside, saying that Major Thace will be there shortly.

Kolivan closes his eyes.

~*~

Thace has no idea why the Leader wants to see him. As far as he knows, he hasn’t caused any mishaps this cycle. Yet. The door swishes open and Thace steps inside, holding up his hands placatingly.

“Whatever it is, I swear I didn’t do it.” He says, then blinks at the screen behind Kolivan, which shows an image of his sister, wounded, holding an alien baby in her arms and looking like she’s about to cry.

“What happened to Taza?” he demands, and Kolivan sighs.

“She’s dead.”

Thace blinks rapidly. Taza, his twin sister, the one person he can always depend on, no matter what, is dead?

“She…how?” he asks quietly.

“Unclear, but she sustained heavy injuries. It took her months to die. She managed to record several videos in the meantime. This one,” He gestures to the screen, “was for me. This one,” he taps the screen and another video file pops up. “is for you.”

Thace nods curtly. “Play it.”

It starts with an image of Taza, grinning sheepishly and swiping her bangs out of her eyes. Her bangs were always in her eyes, but she still always refused to cut them. “Hey there, brother, I might have gotten into a bit of trouble.” She laughs nervously. “I, ah, shit.” She sighs, and her face grows serious. “Thace, I’m sorry. I fucked up, and now I’m dead.  I didn’t mean to die on you, bro, but sometimes things just happen. I won’t go into detail here, that’s for another video. This one,” she shifts and seems to get something from the floor. When she sits back up she is holding the alien baby from the other video in her lap. “is about him. This is Keith Thace Kogane. He’s my son.”

What in the void.

“I know, I know. But I swear to gods, if you think “this time you took your xenophilia a little too far, sis” I will end you. Painfully. But, you’re probably not thinking that. Shit, I…I really don’t know how to do this. I’ve never left “post-mortem” videos for anyone before. Bear with me. I’m sure by the time I get to Kolivan’s I’ll have it down.” She shakes her head rapidly, and the baby giggles and clutches at the strands of her hair. She smiles down at the boy fondly, then looks back at the camera.

“Thace, I’m dead, and my bondmate’s not far behind, so listen up: I am entrusting Keith to you, okay? I want you to raise him. You and, I guess whoever you eventually bond with will have to be his parents, because me and his father? We can’t. We can’t be there for him. So please, Thace, be there for your nephew. Look after him. Raise him. Love him, because I’m not around to do it myself.”

The video ends, and Thace falls back against the wall, still reeling. He is silent for several moments. When he speaks again, his voice cracks.

“Where-?”

“He’s in the med bay.” Kolivan says easily. “Doctor Ulaz is taking care of him. He was in fairly bad shape when he was found. It would seem your sister and her… her bondmate died several days before their ship arrived. I just received a message from the doctor, stating that he’s gotten the boy to eat and is now trying to get him to go to sleep.”

“I, I need to go see him. I need to- “

“Do you really think that is wise, Major?”

Thace growls. “He’s my nephew. Taza entrusted him to me!”

“And do you think seeing you as you are now will do him any good? You’re unstable. You’re grieving. You’ll scare him, or worse, hurt him. Is that what you want?”

Thace’s growl dies in his throat. “I, no. No, you’re right.”

Kolivan sighs, giving him a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, Major. Your nephew is in good hands. Take some time. Grieve for your sister. Come to terms with her choices, and your new situation. Then when you feel you can handle it, go meet him.”

Thace swallows thickly and nods. “That’s…probably a good idea. Yeah.” He bows slightly. “Thank you, Leader.”

Kolivan waves him off. “Go.”

Thace retreats back to his quarters quickly and falls onto the bed in a daze.

Taza, his twin sister who he loved more than anything, is dead.

She apparently bonded with an alien on the planet she was stuck on for four years.

She had a son with said alien.

The boy is alive, here in the base.

Thace is his uncle. He is Thace’s nephew.

Taza wants him to raise the kid.

She named the boy after him.

Thace turns his face into the pillow. Don’t cry. Crying isn’t going to help. It isn’t going to bring her back, or help the boy down in the med bay. Don’t cry. _Don’t cry._

Thace wishes he were better at listening to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiiiiiny human(ish) baby Keith. This should be an adventure.  
> I technically have all of this written, but it still needs editing. In any event, that means chapter 2 should be out in a couple days. Yaaaay.


	2. The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back. I'm glad people like this so far, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Ulaz being a stressed parent.
> 
> Come away, O human child: To the waters and the wild with a fairy, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.  
> \- William Butler Yeats

“Hello to who I assume to be either Thace, or Keith’s doctor, or both. Hell if I know. I’m Calvin Kogane, Keith’s dad, and since I won’t be livin’ long enough to help out with the little guy, I should probably at least try to let y’all know what you’re in for.”

Ulaz’s terminal beeps – again – but he ignores it for now, too focused on scribbling frantically on the notepad before him as the adult alien – Calvin Kogane, apparently – proceeds to ramble on about how the void one takes care of a human toddler.

“First off, I need to say, ‘cause I’m sure any medical personnel are wonderin’, I died of something called lung cancer. Most people get it from smoking cigarettes – doubt that’ll be a problem out here – but in my family, it’s hereditary. Taza promises that Galra are pretty resilient against damn near everything, and even if Keith does get it, god forbid, you’ll be able to get rid of it, but still. I included everything I could find on it, just in case.”

Ulaz frowns and makes a note to pass this “cancer” file on to the staff he has examining the alien’s body, and that of Major Taza. It should prove useful. He will, of course, keep a file on hand. As Calvin had said: “just in case”. Ulaz does not relish the idea of anything happening to the little one.

The boy in question is sitting on the floor on top of a blanket, playing with wooden blocks found in a box on the ship that had been labeled “Keith”.  He seems content enough at the moment, and he keeps leaning against Ulaz’s leg, so he’s sure he’ll notice if something changes.

“Keith is a two-year-old, and as such, is still small enough to not be able to communicate properly, but at the same time, mobile enough to wreak some havoc. There’s a reason they’re called “the terrible two’s” on Earth.” Calvin cackles. “So, it’ll be a fun couple of years for ya. Hm?”

Calvin looks off-screen, and Ulaz can hear the faint sound of Taza’s voice. “Right. For the record,” Calvin says, turning back to the camera. “Keith’s birthday is May fifteenth, but I know that doesn’t mean shit to you guys, so Taza did some math and figured out what day it would be for any non-Earth person. I can’t read a lick of the Galra language, so it’s somewhere in the attached files.” He waves a hand casually at the bottom of the screen. “Now, for what you can expect from a two-year-old. I included some books that Taza says you’ll be able to translate for your convenience, and trust me, they help, but I can add what I know of my son himself. It should help. Maybe. Guess you’ll find out.”

The man grins, and then proceeds to actually be helpful. Ulaz writes as fast as he can – and can of course re-watch the video (along with the others the human man had recorded about human child-rearing) if need be, but he needed to know as much as possible, as soon as possible in order to insure Keith is actually on the road to recovery.

(One particular piece of information does warrant some concern, and Ulaz notes it, to be re-examined later.)

Finally, the video ends and Ulaz slumps against the back of his chair, sighing. Two-year-old humans were apparently a lot of trouble.

His console beeps _again_ , and Ulaz groans, scooping the child up from the floor and burying his nose into the soft black mess of his hair. While extremely tiring, children are also apparently a very calming presence, as the doctor has learned in the cycle he’d been attending to him.

Keith makes a tiny, questioning sound and pats at Ulaz’s arm.

“Don’t worry, kit, I’m alright.” Ulaz mumbles against the top of the boy’s head, nuzzling gently. The boy makes a happy sound and settles against the doctor, seemingly appeased for the moment.

Then Ulaz opens his messages.

Eleven. Eleven messages from Thace in the past varga alone. Demanding to know how his nephew was faring. Ulaz growls slightly, rubbing Keith’s back to ensure he doesn’t start worrying.

The Major was really getting on his last nerve. It was understandable in the beginning to ask how Keith was doing without coming by, but it had been a cycle, surely Thace was in control of his emotions enough to come _see_ the boy? But whenever he brought up the idea, Thace would shut it down instantly. He seemed convinced that he was still a danger to the tiny child. And while Ulaz could appreciate his caution, his constant nagging and fretting wasn’t doing any of them any good.

“Kit,” Ulaz sighs, running his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Your uncle is going to drive me into an early grave.”

Keith makes a small noise.

“No, no, it’s true. I can feel it. Just you wait.”

~*~

Watching over Keith is…an adventure, to say the least. Only two cycles in and he already feels just as exhausted as any actual parent, mostly because he hasn’t slept in his own bed since the child arrived.

Keith is incredibly shy – a trait that is apparently common in small humans – and doesn’t like new people, so whenever any of his staff come in the room, Keith latches on to Ulaz’s legs and makes tiny distressed noises until they go away, which is quickly. Galra cherish children, even if they don’t have any themselves (their darling pack leader is a rare exception to this rule) and causing one undue stress is a Very Bad Thing. So Ulaz cannot leave anyone in charge of the boy while he returns to his own room to sleep, so now he pretty much lives in the med bay. Keith seems pleased with this arrangement, especially since it means he can sneak into Ulaz’s bed in the middle of the night without him knowing. He’s almost crushed the boy several times as a result.

Or, if he doesn’t climb up in the middle of the night, he’ll climb up to wake him ridiculously early instead.

“Keith,” He groans as the boy scrambles up onto the sheets early one morning. “You need to let me actually sleep one of these days, please.”

Keith giggles and pats at Ulaz’s furred cheek.

“Are all children so energetic this early?” he muses but sits up and scoops the boy into his arms, nuzzling his hair and purring quietly.

“Alright, I’m up, are you pleased with yourself?”

Keith giggles again and headbutts Ulaz’s jaw gently.

“I’ll assume that’s a yes. Shall we get breakfast, then?”

So begins a very typical morning in the Blade of Marmora Med Bay.

Ulaz feeds Keith – always a messy affair – and then goes about attempting to bathe the boy without getting water all over everything (he hasn’t succeeded so far, but maybe one day). After bath time – and a change of clothes – Keith is allowed to run around and play while Ulaz gets non-Keith-related work done. He is still the CMO on the base, after all. But with his most frequent patient determined to avoid the med bay and the tiny child within it at present, he doesn’t have a whole lot to do. Mostly just signing off on his staff’s assessments and treatments of minor injuries and seeing the occasional patient (they are always very careful to come in when Keith is otherwise occupied… does everyone on the base know the child’s schedule? Goodness).

Mid-day brings lunch, which is typically less messy than breakfast and thus does not warrant another bath, and afterwards, Ulaz gives Keith a check-up. Despite the state he was in when he first arrived, the boy seems to be doing quite well, according to all the human medical books Calvin Kogane provided. The man’s videos are honestly a blessing, Ulaz isn’t sure how he’d be keeping Keith properly healthy without them.

After the exam, Keith typically settles in with a children’s movie (from earth, also found in the box labeled “Keith”), and then naps. Ulaz is again able to get some work done in this interim. He also replies to the staggering amount of emails from Thace (the most he’s ever gotten in one day was eighty-two) and demand that the man come actually _visit his void-dammed nephew_. Which of course Thace doesn’t do. He also forwards Keith’s update reports to Kolivan, Antok, and the formerly mentioned irritating Major.

After nap-time is set aside for what Ulaz likes to refer to as “structured play-time”, a.k.a., “disguise learning as playing” time. Colors, numbers, letters. At least the boy seems to enjoy it.

After that comes a little more free time while Ulaz wraps up his work for the day, and then dinner. By this point in the day, Keith is too tired to make a mess of his food, so that’s a plus. Then Ulaz puts him into the teeny pajamas he’d commissioned and tucks him into bed, reading or humming to the boy until he falls asleep.

Ulaz typically stays up for another varga or so, reading or researching or some such, and then turns in himself. He will at some point be awakened by Keith, and the cycle will begin anew.

It’s comforting, actually. The repetitive routine. Ulaz has always been a creature of habit, and so having a small child that necessitates consistent habits is easy. Not the child-care itself, obviously. That always brings something unexpected. But he finds he likes the unexpectedness as well. He enjoys learning about child habits, and about his child in particular.

Ulaz pauses while changing when he thinks that. His child. He hums and sits down on the edge of his cot. Well, it’s true, isn’t it? In a way, Keith is his child. He’s the one that’s been his sole caregiver for going on a month now. Keith doesn’t trust any of the other medical staff – although he has begun to tolerate their presence –  and when he has a bad dream, or encountered some other upsetting thing, he runs straight to Ulaz for comfort. In many ways, he truly has become the boy’s surrogate parent.

The thought does not alarm Ulaz like he thinks it should. In fact, he’s quite pleased at the realization.

~*~

The first time Keith gets sick, Ulaz nearly has a heart attack.

He’s had the boy in his care for a month at this point, and Keith has slowly but steadily gained weight, and color has returned to his cheeks, signifying that all is well, so Ulaz thinks the trauma is behind them.

He wakes one morning, realizing as he does that he actually feels well rested, and woke up of his own volition. He frowns and sits up carefully, glancing to either side. Keith isn’t in the bed, and he hadn’t woken Ulaz up, like he had every other morning.

Warning bells go off in his head and he jumps to his feet, racing down the hall to the room he’d set up for the kit and slamming his hand on the controls. The door hisses open and Ulaz is hit with a wave of distress and sickness. His nose wrinkles at the sour scent and he hurriedly enters the room, crossing swiftly to Keith’s bed in the corner.

“Kit?”

A whimper emanates from the pile of blankets.

Ulaz very carefully peels away the sheets until Keith appears. He’s pale and shivering, sweat making the longer strands of his hair stick to his forehead. He whimpers again when he sees Ulaz and holds his arms up. Ulaz makes a low whining noise in the back of his throat and scoops up the tiny thing, holding him close and purring quietly to try and soothe his destress. Purring has been known to soothe even the most agitated of individuals, and Keith does go quiet at the sound, gripping Ulaz’s sleep shirt loosely.

“It’s alright, kit. You’re alright.” Ulaz murmurs, quickly exiting the room and heading towards an actual examination room. “We’re going to figure this out, don’t you worry.”

Is it the cancer? Has it been present in Keith this whole time? No, no, the symptoms aren’t right, he’d read the files, he knows what to look for. Then what’s wrong? What did he miss? This is all his fault. His poor kit is suffering and it’s _his fault_.

He gets Keith to the exam room and scans him, taking a blood sample just to be through. It is apparent just how distressed the boy already is when he doesn’t even cry when the needle pricks his finger.

While he waits for the results, Ulaz pulls the boy back into his arms, still purring quietly and tucks the boy’s face into his neck so his scent can soothe him further.

“I’ll fix you up, kitling. I promise. Its going to be alright.”

Keith chirps softly and Ulaz purrs louder in response.

“I’ve got you, my darling. You’re going to be fine. It’s all going to be just fine.”

He starts humming a lullaby, hoping that maybe it will coax Keith back to sleep. No matter what ails him, rest will be helpful, especially if whatever it is causes him pain.

Keith grows heavier in his arms after several dobashes of humming which turn into singing. Ulaz has never been much of a singer, but his voice seems to calm the boy, and that’s all he wants in this moment. Keith is asleep soon after.

Ulaz sits there, holding the boy for several more dobashes, worrying. Eventually the terminal beeps, indicating the results of the tests are ready. The doctor takes a deep breath, prepared for the worst, and takes a look at the report on the monitor.

Keith has… a cold.

Ulaz blinks at the words for several ticks before he sits down again, laughing. All that worrying, and the boy just has a mild head cold. He’d probably picked it up from one of their patients who’d come in a few days ago. He’s not sure whether he’s laughing from relief, or at himself for riling himself up over nothing.

Keith makes a disgruntled noise in his sleep, and Ulaz quiets himself, still giggling.

“Oh kit,” He sighs, nosing against the boy’s hair, “it’s official, I really am a parent.”

The cold lasts all of two days. After which, everything returns to normal, and Keith returns to waking him up extremely early. Ulaz had almost missed the experience. Almost.

~*~

It is going on _two months_ when Ulaz puts his foot down.

He video calls Thace.

“Ulaz? What’s wrong? Is Keith okay?” Thace’s frantic voice proceeds the actual video-feed. When the screen does finish flickering to life, Thace appears to be gripping his monitor.

“Keith is just fine.” Ulaz growls quietly. “Which you would know if you ever took the time to come _see him_.”

Thace slumps. “You know I can’t.”

Ulaz raises an eyebrow. “Do I know that? In my opinion, both professional and personal, you’ve been capable of coming to see him for at least the past month and a half, and yet, you haven’t. Why?”

Thace’s ears droop and he whines so quietly the mic almost doesn’t pick it up. “I don’t want to risk it. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt him.”

Ulaz sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I understand, really, I do, but you aren’t going to hurt him. The fact that you are so worried about it should tell you something. Thace,” He looks back up at the screen. “He’s Taza’s son. Your sister asked _you_ to be the one to take care of him. He needs you. You can’t say away from him forever.”

“I…I know.” Thace sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “I’ll…I’ll come around sometime this cycle. I promise.”

“You’d better.” Ulaz says drily, “or I’ll actually have to _ask_ one of your training partners to break one of your limbs and _make_ you come down here.”

Thace barks out a startled laugh. “Wow, some doctor you are. What happened to looking out for the wellbeing of the patient?”

“I would be looking out for the wellbeing of my patient.” Ulaz says simply. “Unfortunately for you, my littler patient takes priority, and therefore, we break your legs.”

Thace cackles again and shakes his head. “You’re fucking scary, sometimes, Doc. Anyone ever tell you that?”

“You do. On many occasions.” Ulaz hums. “And you had best watch your language while you’re here. We have a small child.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Ulaz waves a hand in dismissal. Keith was asleep at the moment anyway. “Just be here.”

“I promise.”

The call ends and Ulaz leans back in his chair, closing his eyes. Maybe now they’ll actually get somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't use Keith's semi-canon birthday for a reason. For later plot purposes, I need his birthday to come sooner. And again, I did write this before we knew his semi-canon birthday, so there's that too. In any event, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter (expect it either Saturday or Sunday). Have a good rest of your week.


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to wait until tomorrow night to update, but the wonderful comments and flood of Kudos made me feel all warm and fuzzy, so I decided to get this out now. Thanks to those who've commented for being lovely. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and where I end up taking this in the future.
> 
> Give a little love to a child, and you get a great deal back.  
> \- John Ruskin

Thace is, to put it mildly, terrified. Despite what Ulaz had said (growled), he still isn’t sure he’s over his sister’s death enough to meet her son. He does agree with Ulaz on one point, though: he can’t stay away from his nephew for much longer. Taza did ask _him_ to be the one to raise the boy, after all.

So, two quintants after Ulaz messages him, he heads down to the Med Bay.

The door to Ulaz’s domain opens silently and Thace tries his best to be silent as well. It is extremely early, but Ulaz had assured him that Keith was always up at “first light”, so to speak. The Major gets two steps into the room before he stops, and stares in awe at the scene before him.

Ulaz is standing by a cot with the covers hastily thrown back, still wearing sleep clothes that are quite ruffled. He is holding Keith in his arms, and the child seems to be clinging to Ulaz’s shirt for dear life. His tiny shoulders are shaking, and he lets out a muffled sob.

Ulaz himself is rocking back and forth slowly, humming a tune that Thace recognizes from his own childhood. His mother would sing it to him and Taza before they went to sleep. Ulaz’s nose is pressed into the black strands of the boy’s hair and underneath the sound of humming, Thace realizes that Ulaz is also purring.

“Hush now, kitling.” Ulaz murmurs a moment later, the song done. “You’re alright. Everything is alright. I have you. It was just a dream.”

Keith hiccups and nuzzles against Ulaz’s chest, but the shaking has subsided.

Ulaz smiles down at the boy, and it lights up his whole face. Thace is stunned. In all the time he’s known the doctor, he’s always been so serious. So put together. He thinks this might be the first time he’s seen a genuine smile on the other man’s face. It makes him look…soft.

“See? You have nothing to fear.” Ulaz hums, and kisses the top of the boy’s head.

“You’re really good with him.” Thace says without meaning to.

Ulaz’s head snaps up, shoulders tense and whole body curling defensively around the boy in his arms, but he relaxes when he sees who it is. “About time you got here.” He says smoothly, fingers carding through the child’s hair as though he _hadn’t_ just been about to snarl at him like a mother whose kits had been threatened.

Thace’s ears flatten against his head and he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Better late than never, I suppose.” The doctor sighs and shifts Keith higher up in his arms.

“I mean it though. He really seems to love you.”

Ulaz coughs and looks away, but Thace can see the tips of his ears flushing. It’s…really adorable.

“Yes, well, I’m the only parental figure he’s had since he got here. It’s only natural.”

Thace smiles at that, but lets it go. “So, uh, I’m here. What now?”

Ulaz gives him an unamused look. “Now you come over here and meet your nephew.”

Thace approaches the doctor and his tiny charge cautiously. When he’s a few feet away, he stops dead in his tracks as Keith makes a tiny, distressed sound.

“Don’t worry, he reacts like this to anyone he hasn’t seen before.” Ulaz assures him. Then he looks down at the boy, who is gazing at Thace with huge, watery eyes. “Keith?” The boy looks up at him. “This is your uncle Thace. You know, the one I’m always grumbling about.”

“Hey!” Thace mutters, but he quiets again when he sees the boy’s eyes widen in something like recognition.

“Yes, he’s finally come to see you.” Ulaz continues, ignoring Thace’s outburst. “Why don’t you say hello?”

Keith glances back at him, lifts his fingers in a tiny wave and then buries himself back into Ulaz’s shirt.

“Well,” Ulaz says, raising an eyebrow at Thace in amusement. “That’s more than he normally gives people.”

Thace lets out the breath he’d been holding. “So, what now?”

Ulaz shrugs and walks towards the tiny kitchenette, bare feet slapping against the tile softly. “Now it’s time for breakfast.”

Thace discovers that a day in the life of Keith Thace Kogane is not an easy one. The boy makes an absolute mess of himself at breakfast, and then everything gets _soaked_ with water during the boy’s bath (even himself, and he’d been standing in the doorway!). 

“How in the void do you manage.” Thace wheezes, still shaking off water as the child runs around in the exam room that had been reassigned as his.

Ulaz shrugs and laps at his forearm distractedly, trying to get the remaining water out of the under layer of fur. “You get used to it.”

Thace isn’t sure _how_.

~*~

Okay, he gets how.

Ulaz is a master of baby-wrangling apparently, and he seems to know what Keith needs and when before the child even enters the room.

Thace watches him all day, and he never seems to _not know_ how to handle the boy. Thace hopes he’ll get to that point in the near future, but he doubts it. Ulaz makes it looks so easy. Every time Keith approaches him (warily, because he still doesn’t seem to know what to make of Thace) Ulaz’s whole demeanor changes. He goes from the stern, no nonsense chief medical officer to a father ready and willing to bend over backwards for his kit. Thace doesn’t know how he does it, but he knows that Keith is in good hands so long as the doctor is looking out for him.

Thace knows Taza wants – wanted – him to take care of his nephew, but Ulaz seems to have everything well in hand. And if Keith can’t even look at him without whimpering in distress… maybe it’s for the best if Ulaz stays his primary caretaker. Thace, he’s never been the nurturing type. And if it’s best for Keith, then wouldn’t Taza approve?

“I can hear you thinking, Thace. Stop.” Ulaz huffs, turning away from where he’s preparing food for the aforementioned kit.

“Stop what?” Thace says, snapping back to reality.

“Stop thinking he’d be better off if you left him with me.”

Thace blinks in surprise. “How did you-?”

Ulaz rolls his eyes and goes back to preparing Keith’s meal. “It’s written all over your face.”

“You’re scary, doc.” Thace mutters, then shakes his head. “But it’s true, isn’t it? I’ve never been _good_ with kids! And Keith loves you already. He doesn’t even know me!”

“He will.” The doctor says simply. “And if you’ll remember, Taza used to be bad with kids too. But then she had one, and you can see in the videos that she loves him with all her heart. There are very few people that are naturally good with kids. Most people have to learn, like I did. Before Keith, I had zero experience with children, now look at me.” He looks over his shoulder and gives Thace a soft smile. “You’ll get better at it, and very soon, you won’t even remember why you were worried.”

Thace sighs. “Alright, Ulaz. I’ll… I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” The doctor says decisively, then turns towards the door. “Alright Keith, dinner time!” He calls. Thace didn’t even realize it until then, but he’d been there all day. It’s strange to realize. It hadn’t seemed that long at all.

Tiny pitter-pattering footsteps approach as Keith makes his way to the kitchenette, running straight to Ulaz.

“Alright, little one, let’s get you up.” Ulaz coos and lifts the boy into his seat. Then he glances at Thace. “Here,” he says nonchalantly, handing Thace the plate and spoon. “Why don’t you try feeding him?”

Thace blinks at the doctor in stunned silence, but then Ulaz raises an eyebrow and Thace quickly takes the things from the doctor’s hands. He sits in the chair next to Keith, who eyes him warily.

“Okay, kiddo.” He says, squaring his shoulders. “Let’s see if we can do this, huh?” Ulaz is right, he has to learn.

Keith blinks at him, but he’s not making the tiny distressed noises he’d been making whenever he met Thace’s eyes earlier, so that’s a plus.

Thace takes a spoonful of vegetable mush and holds it in front of the boy’s face. “Uh, open up?”

Keith gives him a startlingly good imitation of Ulaz’s “Done” face, but opens his mouth and accepts the food. Thace sighs in relief.

He manages to feed the kit without incident. Ulaz watches them in amusement in the corner of Thace’s vision. When the boy is done, Thace sets aside the plate and starts to move out of the way so Ulaz can pick the boy up, but he freezes when Keith holds out his arms, to _him_.

“Uh,” he glances back at Ulaz helplessly, to see the doctor watching him in amusement, his chin resting in one hand, the fingers of the other tapping rhythmically on the table.

“Well?” The doctor hums, clearly amused.

Thace growls without real intent, then turns back to the kit, who is now making grabby hands, face scrunched up in impatience.

“Okay, okay, um, here, let me…” he grips the boy’s sides gently, and lifts him up and over his head. The boy giggles and claps his hands together, and the sound pleases Thace to no end. “Well, that wasn’t so bad, huh?” he says, grinning, then sets the boy on his hip like he’d seen Ulaz do all day. He turns to grin at the doctor in triumph, and Ulaz rolls his eyes fondly.

“Congratulations. He likes you.” At least he’s not saying _I told you so_. He’s too classy for that.

“Yeah he does. I’m the best uncle in the universe.” Thace croons and the doctor rolls his eyes again, sighing.

The boy’s giggles taper off suddenly, and Thace looks down at him, concerned, in time to see Keith’s mouth open in a tiny yawn.

Thace makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, causing the kit to look up at him in alarm. Keith frowns at pats at his cheek, grunting in question.

“I’m okay, kiddo.” Thace chokes. Then he looks up at a far too amused Ulaz. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, oh gods.”

“Indeed.”

“I love this kid, Ulaz.” He says vehemently. “I just met him, but I love him.”

The doctor’s eyes soften. “Now you know how I feel.”

“Yeah.” Thace looks back down at the boy – his _nephew_ , tiny and so precious already – in time to see his eyelids droop and his head to thump softly onto Thace’s shoulder.

“I don’t know how you can stand this.” He whispers. “He’s just so…”

“I know.” Ulaz says quietly, and very close by. Thace looks up to see the doctor standing right next to him, reaching out and carding his fingers through the boy’s hair slowly. “Trust me, Thace. I know.”

~*~

Watching Thace interact with his nephew is just as entertaining as Ulaz knew it was going to be. He knew that if Thace stopped worrying, he and Keith would get along splendidly, and he was right. They take to each other easily, and Thace is over every day, bonding with his nephew. The two of them expend so much energy when they’re together, that for the first time since acquiring the boy, Ulaz isn’t being woken up at an obscene time. Keith is simply too tired from playing with his uncle.

Ulaz swears he could kiss the other man, just for that alone.

Keith still clings to him a great deal of the time, and Ulaz can’t help but be glad for it. It would feel…wrong, not having the kit attached to his leg during the day. It is very clear though, that he now has another person that he can safely leave Keith with, and for the first time in two months, he can leave the Med Bay.

He takes advantage, because he needs some fresh, non-sterile air.

When he returns from eating in the mess hall – he never thought he’d _miss_ that – he finds Keith and Thace in the boy’s room, one of the earth movies, “Tangled”, playing on the vid screen. Keith is fast asleep and drooling on Thace’s shirt, but the man doesn’t seem to notice, to entranced by the singing blonde human on the screen.

“Ulaz,” he says in quiet awe, “Human movies are wonderful.”

The doctor has to muffle the sudden fit of giggles the words incite, so as not to wake the sleeping kit in the Major’s arms.

Goodness, Thace really will be the death of him.

~*~

At night, after Keith goes to bed, Thace stays, and they talk. It’s…nice, having someone there who will listen to him ramble about stem cell experiments and not tell him to shut up. He doesn’t know _why_ Thace lets him ramble on about nothing, but he’s grateful for it. Ulaz has never really been a social person. Not from lack of effort, but people just don’t seem to _get_ him. Thace at least is trying, and it’s…nice.

Some nights, Ulaz will grow quiet, and talk about other things. Personal things. How he’s scared for Keith, growing up in a sterile Med Bay. About the cancer. He’ll talk about how and why he became a Blade, because he didn’t have anyone else to care about him. And sometimes he talks about how alien he feels, even among the Blade, among Galra in general.

Sometimes he doesn’t talk at all, and then it’s Thace’s turn to fill the silence. He talks a lot about his and Taza’s misadventures. How he misses her, every day, and how sometimes it hurts to look at Keith, because the boy looks so much like his mother. He tells Ulaz about the fight he and Taza had with their family, the day they left home. How he hates his parents a little bit, but can’t bring himself to stop loving them. How he knows his eldest sister is one of Zarkon’s most vicious generals, and it makes him sick. How he wonders, were he to message their parents and tell them about Taza, if they would even care.

Sometimes they both sit in silence. Thinking of their own ghosts. Ghosts of family, friends, and the people they’ve killed in the name of peace. Sometimes Keith wakes up to find them like that, hollow and exhausted, and he clambers up into their laps to purr and scent them in an attempt to make them feel better. Sometimes, though, it’s just them, alone in the quiet of the night. But, perhaps, not quite as alone as they had been before.

~*~

“Ulaz,” Thace say to him one night when they’re getting Keith ready for bed. “I hope you know that just because he’s comfortable with me now, and even though I’m his legal guardian, it…that doesn’t mean anything, right? He’s still just as much yours as he is mine. I’m not gonna take him away from you or anything.”

Ulaz glances over at the Major. His ears are twitching sporadically, and he refuses to look at the doctor as he finishes buttoning up Keith’s sleep-shirt.

“Thank you, Thace. That’s… good to know.”

Thace snorts softly and hands the boy over to Ulaz, who sets him up on a hip like it’s second nature. And now, three months since the boy first arrived, it is.

“He loves you, Ulaz. And I know you love him. I’d never separate you two. That would be beyond cruel, to both of you. Besides, you’re his doctor. He needs you, in more ways than one.”

Ulaz quirks an eyebrow at the Major, bouncing the kit on his hip to try and coax him to sleep. “Indeed, and, I believe, you do as well.”

Thace snorts. “Well, yeah, you’re _my_ doctor too, but more reasons than that?”

“You still don’t know the first thing about human children, and you’re still pretty shaky with child-rearing in general, so yes. Many reasons.” Ulaz quips.

Thace makes an amused noise. “Oh please, I may not know everything, but I think I can figure out anything this little guy can throw at me.”

As if he were waiting for the over-confidant words, Keith sneezes, and suddenly becomes covered in a layer of downy purple fur, with fuzzy baby Galra ears and traditional yellow eyes.

Ulaz and Thace stare at the boy in quiet shock, and then just as quickly as it happened, Keith reverts back to the pale squishy human they’re used to, rubbing at his nose.

They are both silent for several long dobashes.

“Okay,” Thace croaks after their stunned pause. “I concede. You are _definitely_ better qualified to handle him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, purple Keith. Bet you didn't see that coming (sarcasm). I'll try to get the fourth chapter out on Wednesday, but if I get more warm fuzzy feelings from comments, I may get it out sooner (no bribes intended). In the next chapter: Antok and Smol Keith.
> 
> UPDATE!! There is now [fan art](https://blocking-my-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/181820088351/cockybusiness-red-sketch-commission-for) for the last scene! Many thanks to [KeiKou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/works) for commissioning it and [cockybusiness](http://cockybusiness.tumblr.com/) for drawing it! Ya'll are delightful and made my whole week!
> 
> (Other links to these two angels because I love them both a lot: Kei's [tumblr](https://blocking-my-writers-block.tumblr.com/) / cocky's [twitter](https://twitter.com/diococky))


	4. The Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's Wednesday (technically). And here's Chapter 4. I'm good at this scheduling thing. Go me. Thanks again for the lovely comments, you guys make me feel like writing this was worth it. Now, enjoy Antok and Baby Keith.
> 
> The unconditional love for you child, it's truly amazing.  
> \- Jourdan Dunn

It has been six months since the ship carrying the bodies of Major Taza and the human male arrived. Six months since the hybrid child came to live in the base. Antok has not seen him since, but Ulaz has made good on his promise to keep him informed of the boy- of _Keith’s_ progress. He seems to have recovered well from the trauma of watching his parents die and being alone for days on end.

Antok decides that since the child is doing so well, there is no need to do what he had been planning on doing – namely, going to see the kit in person. He has no need. The boy is in the Doctor’s capable hands, as well as those of his legal guardian, now that Major Thace has risen to the occasion. There is no need for the lieutenant to go see the child. It would be ridiculous.

He goes anyway.

~*~

He opens the door to the Med Bay cautiously, knowing from the reports that the kit could easily be asleep at this time of day, but is pleased to see that this is not the case. It seems the child is in the middle of a meal, which his uncle is feeding him while Ulaz types away at his station.

“Thace, watch his shirt.” The doctor chides gently without looking up.

“I got it!” Thace says over his shoulder, discreetly wiping up a dribble of the yogurt that had landed on the kit’s sleeve.

“No, you don’t. I know you spilled some.”

“How the fu-”

“Language.”

Keith giggles at the two bickering men, and then glances up to see Antok in the doorway and makes a small sound that alerts the men of his presence.

Thace turns first. “Lieutenant Antok!” He jumps to his feet and salutes, seemingly unaware of the smear of yogurt on his own face.

Ulaz turns to the door as well. “Ah, can we help you, Lieutenant?”

“I came to see how the kit was faring.”

“Well you’re certainly in the right place for that.” The doctor says and stands, crossing to stand next to the child seat the kit is situated in. “But be warned, Keith doesn’t usually warm quickly to people he doesn’t kno-”

Keith chirps and holds out his hands towards Antok expectantly, causing both Ulaz and Thace to blink down at him, stunned.

Antok blinks at the boy himself before realizing what he must want. He curls his tail up and removes the blade from it before walking over and laying it in Keith’s waiting fingers. The kit giggles and immediately starts chewing on it. Antok pays it no mind.

“Well, that’s new.” Thace says, sounding mildly stunned.

“Actually, it isn’t all that surprising, now that I think about it.” Ulaz said, looking amused.

“How so?” Thace asks, raising an eyebrow.

Ulaz blinks at him. “Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know. Antok is the one who found Keith and brought him to me. He was the first one Keith met.” He chuckles quietly. “When Antok dropped him off, I had to pry his fingers off our dear lieutenant’s tail.”

Thace sits back down heavily. “Huh.”

“I didn’t mind.” Antok says quietly, carefully lifting the child out of his seat and up into his arms. The boy seems content to stay there and keep gnawing on his tail-tip.

Ulaz’s smile softens. “Clearly.”

“He fell under Keith’s sway even before you, huh?” Thace muses.

“Indeed.”

Antok ignores them, still watching Keith as he curls up into a little ball in the cradle of his arms.

“He is…calming.” He says in his own (weak) defense.

“We know.” Ulaz says. “He has that effect on us too.”

“Keith’s charms are just too powerful. Soon he’ll overthrow Kolivan and take over the entire Blade.” Thace cackles.

“I will help.” Antok says mildly, and Ulaz snorts.

“Goodness, I’ve never heard you make a joke before. He must really be getting to you.”

“It was no joke, Doctor. Should he wish it, I would help him rule the empire.”

“Yeah,” Thace says, shaking his head. “He’s so gone.”

~*~

And here Ulaz thought it was entertaining watching _Thace_ dote on Keith. Seeing their huge, imposing second in command bend to the will of a non-verbal two-year-old? There is nothing greater in the universe.

Keith does not let go of the lieutenant’s tail for the entire rest of the day, and Antok doesn’t seem to care in the least. He has his daily check-in with Kolivan from Ulaz’s terminal, and when the Leader raises an eyebrow in question, Antok merely lifts his tail into frame so Kolivan can see the tiny kit clinging on to it. Ulaz swears up and down that the twitch in the corner of the Leader’s mouth is from trying to hold back laughter. He knows his is, and Thace, bless him, isn’t even trying to hide it.

They try to get Keith to release his prize when he has to go to bed, but Keith does not like that idea. At all. So Antok stays through bedtime, until Keith has fallen asleep and his fingers lose their death grip on his tail. Even though the kit is very deeply asleep, he still moves his tail out of the boy’s fingers extremely carefully, as though Keith will wake as soon as he is free.

“He is so fuckin’ doomed.” Thace huffs quietly.

“Aren’t we all?” Ulaz hums. And they are. Keith will be all of their downfalls. And none of them will mind at all.

“Yeah, but it’s _Antok._ Have you ever seen the guy this _whipped?_ ”

“You and I both know he has been.”

Thace snorts and waves a hand dismissively. “Yeah, but his weird thing with Kolivan doesn’t count. I mean, just _look_ at him. If we aren’t careful, he’ll sneak Keith out when we’re not looking.”

Ulaz tilts his head. “That is…a distinct possibility, yes.”

Thace laughs. Ulaz quite likes the sound.

“I am not going to steal Keith.” Antok tells them quietly, approaching them where they stand in the doorway. They all back out of Keith’s room and let the door hiss shut before Thace speaks again.

“Yeah, Ulaz would rip you to shreds if you tried.”

Ulaz rolls his eyes but does not refute the Major’s statement. It is, after all, completely true.

Antok huffs and crosses his arms, posture returning to the stalwart lieutenant the two of them are used to seeing, but the subtle twitching of his (probably raw) tail tip and slight hint of anxiety in the air around him gives him away. He’s nervous for some reason.

“Is something the matter, Lieutenant?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no. I was just wondering, if it would be alright for me to return, on occasion. To see the little one again.” Antok says, and Ulaz would bet the galaxy that the second in command of the Blade of Marmora is _blushing_ under his mask.

“Of course you can come back.” Ulaz says, hoping his amusement is hidden well enough, at least in his voice, if not in his scent. “I believe Keith would be most put out if you didn’t.”

“Yeah, you can’t take away the kid’s favorite chew toy. He’d be devastated.” Thace snickers. He seems far less concerned about hiding his own amusement.

Antok’s tail lashes in agitation, but he nods. “Then, I will do so. Goodnight doctor, Major Thace.” The lieutenant bows, then hurries out of the med bay before either of them can tease him further.

Thace laughs again, trying to muffle the sound so that he doesn’t wake the sleeping kit on the other side of the door. “Yeah, he’s totally whipped.”

Ulaz can’t help but agree.

~*~

Antok keeps returning to the med bay whenever he gets a spare moment. As soon as he enters, his tail goes directly into Keith’s waiting hands. The doctor and the Major seem much more amused than they have any right to be, but Antok ignores them in favor of watching colorful animated movies or playing with little plastic toys. Whatever the boy demands of him. Antok knows he’s been through a lot, so it wouldn’t make _sense_ to deny him anything. He thinks it’s pretty solid logic, on his part.

His tail goes through some abuse, but the lieutenant can’t bring himself to care. Keith clings to the furred appendage like a children’s toy, ignoring his actual stuffed toys in favor of it whenever Antok is nearby. It’s endearing, knowing that he can help soothe the child with minimal effort and discomfort. Most of the time, Keith grips the tufted end in his fist, or chews on it. This is made worse by the few baby teeth the boy has but after the first time one of the teeth had bitten down harder than Antok could stand, he’d hissed. Keith had looked up at him with wide eyes and pet the offended area gently. He was much more careful about his teeth after that.

Oftentimes when he visits the med bay, he will stay through Keith’s nightly routine, so the boy doesn’t have to give up his tail until he’s fallen asleep. Ulaz and Thace keep telling him that he doesn’t have to, but he would not risk the child’s tears. He’s seen far too many of those from the boy already. Even when Keith releases him in sleep, he won’t pull away right away, choosing instead to curl his tail around the boy’s wrist and squeeze gently. He knows how it feels to be alone. He never wants the kit to feel that way ever again. The boy knows it too, because when he wraps the boy’s wrist when he’s still awake, Keith will smile up at him and pat the coiled part of his tail with his free hand before finally falling asleep. The child is wise beyond his years, incredibly so.

He hasn’t met many children, although he’s had more exposure than many on the base. Even with his limited knowledge, he thinks he can safely say that Keith is the most perfect child in the entire universe, and no, he isn’t biased _at all._ It isn’t an opinion, it is merely _fact_. The boy survived a trauma that many with weaker wills would not have. He is strong both mentally, and physically (his poor tail can attest to the latter). He has also shown great intelligence, picking up on things that no one so young should have any right understanding, and yet he does (he managed to not only turn Ulaz’s terminal on in the middle of the night, but also figured out which buttons to press in order to _contact Antok_ _in his room_. Ulaz had woken and apologized, but he had been more impressed than irritated).

So Antok doesn’t think it’s biased in the least. Keith is simply better than any other child, Galra or otherwise.

“The child is perfect. I don’t see why you aren’t getting this.” Antok says, Keith dangling over one of his shoulders and petting his tail-tuft gently.

Thace cackles, leaning back on the counter in the med bay kitchenette. “Man, we agree with you. But you’re still totally biased.”

“No I’m not. There is nothing wrong with Keith, He is superior.”

Thace stops laughing, and casts a concerned look at Ulaz where he’s is sitting at the table and the doctor sighs. “Well, there is actually something that may be wrong.” He says softly.

Antok tenses and places a hand on the boy’s back. “Is it…the cancer?” He had gotten the autopsy reports several months ago, and since then, Ulaz has explained what “cancer” is, and why it was effective in killing Calvin Kogane.

“No. Thankfully, Keith shows no signs of developing it.” Ulaz assures. “But…well.” He pulls up what look like hastily written notes on the data pad in front of him.

“When watching the child-rearing videos Calvin Kogane recorded, he mentioned…well, he mentioned that humans have typically learned to talk by now. He specifically says that Keith is a “chatter-box”, which I take means he babbles quite a bit. He isn’t up to full sentence-lengths, but he should at least be saying words, but as you know…” Ulaz trails off.

“He hasn’t said a single word since he got here.” Thace finishes grimly.

Antok tilts his head in thought, and then shrugs. “That is of no concern.”

“Huh?” Thace is looking at him in confusion.

“How do you figure?” Ulaz asks.

“It’s a symptom of trauma. I would know. I did not speak for quite some time after I sustained my injuries, even after my vocal chords healed. It is a way of coping, to be shut up with one’s thoughts. And as we all know, Keith has indeed been through a major trauma. He witnessed both of his parents die.”

The kit in question slides down from Antok’s shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, trying his best to purr with his own tiny vocal-chords. Antok rumbles back roughly and curls his fingers around the boy’s side.

“Give him time.” He says a moment later, looking back at the other two in the room. “He will speak again when he is ready to.”

“What made you want to speak again?” Ulaz asks, but then claps a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, lieutenant, please forgive me, I was merely thinking out loud-”

Antok waves a hand. “Don’t worry yourself, doctor. It is not a secret thing. And I know you must want some indication of what would make Keith speak, yes?”

The doctor nods hesitantly. Thace walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, and Ulaz unconsciously leans into it. Hm. Interesting.

“It was Kolivan.” Antok says simply. “I knew I was beginning to worry him with my silence, and my continued insistence in hiding my face. So, one day, when I could not only smell his fear, but feel it in the air, I told him to stop his fretting, and that I was fine. I hadn’t even realized I’d spoken until Kolivan expressed his relief.”

“Of course it was Kolivan.” Thace mutters, but then he smiles.

Antok ignores him in favor of supporting Keith as the boy scrambles back up onto his shoulder and even further, on top of his head.

“Do not worry about the why or even the when.” Antok murmurs, holding out a finger for the kit to grab and steady himself. “When he is ready, he will tell you so himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Antok. Why did the show runners have to let him die.  
> Anyway, Chapter 5 is coming this weekend, and this time it's Kolivan getting to deal with Keith. Have a great rest of your week, everybody.


	5. The Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm in a good mood because my week is over early and you all are still wonderful and making me suffer the feels so here's the chapter a few days earlier than planned. Have fun with grumpy leader Kolivan. I feel like it's kind of short, but still hopefully nice and fluffy. 
> 
> If there must be trouble, let it be in my day, that my child may have peace.  
> \- Thomas Paine

The child has been here now for almost eight months, and Kolivan has yet to hear a negative word about him. Considering the doctor and Thace were the ones he was getting his information from for the first six months, that was not surprising. What is surprising is that Antok, his stone-faced lieutenant, also seems enraptured by the child. In all the years Kolivan has known the man, he has never seemed a fan of children, but apparently the tiny hybrid kit is an exception.

Kolivan closes out of the most recent report of the kit, Keith, and frowns at his screen. What was it about this boy that was so special? Kolivan has only seen the boy once, when he first arrived. Maybe it was time to go pay him a visit. After all, he was the kit’s pack leader, it was only right. He may not want anything to do with children, but he’s not going to neglect a member of his own pack just because he’s small. And loud. And messy.

Mind made, he stands and exits his office, making his way down to the Med Bay.

Upon entering the sterile white room, he sees Major Thace seemingly assembling something for lunch at the tiny kitchenette in the corner. Upon turning and seeing him, the major promptly drops a plate.

“S-sir, I didn’t see you there. Um,” he coughs, and shifts his body so he’s standing between Kolivan and the door to the hall of examination rooms. He doesn’t even seem to know he’s doing it. Suddenly the scent of anxiety floods the room. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Keith.” Kolivan says honestly, and Thace stiffens, the scent of stress skyrocketing. He raises an eyebrow at the Major. Did the kit break something?

“Sir, I know you’ve always said no children in the base, but Keith is an entirely different circumstance, I mean, Taza pretty much ordered me to take care of him, and, and he really has nowhere else to go and all, so you can’t just, he can’t just _leave._ I mean, I would have to leave to, and I’ll bet you Ulaz would too and you wouldn’t want to lose the two of us, so Keith _has_ to stay…”

“Major!”

Thace halts.

“What makes you think I’m here to kick the boy out?” Kolivan asks, bewildered.

Thace blinks. “You aren’t?”

“Of course not! Sneaking your children onto the base and having one live here permanently are completely different circumstances.”

“But… you hate kids.”

Kolivan rolls his eyes. “I do not _hate_ children. I simply prefer to not have to deal with them. I can handle one child in the near vicinity.”

Thace sinks back against the counter and breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank the gods.”

Kolivan rolls his eyes. “Am I really that scary that you think I would make the child leave simply because I do not care for children?”

Thace shrugs. “Not really but, we’ve been worried that as soon as he got better you’d try to find somewhere else for him to go.”

Kolivan sighs. “You are his guardian, Thace. He needs you, and the good doctor, and the both of you are needed here. So of course he’s going to live in the base. Besides, Keith is pack, and I am his pack leader. I would never turn my back on him. I thought at least _some_ of that was obvious.”

“Okay, well that was a lot of wasted stress.” The cloying scent of anxiety gradually fades from the room as Thace relaxes, and Kolivan sighs again. Then walks through the door and into the hall. The major chirps in surprise and follows after him.

Kolivan walks towards the room that must house the kit, because it has his lieutenant planted in front of it. Antok looks over at him as he approaches and crosses his arms, leaning back against the door.

“Antok.” Kolivan greets.

The big man nods, but doesn’t move.

“I am not here to make the boy leave. He is safe here, I promise you.”

Antok cocks his head to the side, then nods and steps out of the way.

“Well, you handled that a lot better than I did.” Thace says to Antok under his breath.

Antok snorts, and Kolivan enters the room.

The first thing he sees is the doctor, sitting cross-legged on the floor, with a purely besotted look on his face. The kit is chewing on the tail of a stuffed animal – it must be an earth animal; Kolivan doesn’t recognize it – and babbling away in that language only babies seem to know.

“Easy, kit, or you’ll rip it off.” Ulaz says gently, tugging the cloth tail out of the child’s mouth. The kit giggles and grips the doctor’s finger, then looks up and sees Kolivan standing in the doorway.

He immediately makes a tiny distressed noise and dives into Ulaz’s lap, pulling up the doctor’s shirt and hiding under it.

“Keith, what-?” Ulaz places a hand on the lump under his shirt and turns to see what had alarmed the boy. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he spots the Leader. “Kolivan!” Ulaz curls around the bump in his shirt, hiding it from Kolivan’s sight. “What are you doing here?” The doctor’s panic is visibly mounting and Kolivan sighs, again.  

“I am here to _see the boy_. I am not here to kick him out. Why do you all think so badly of me?”

Ulaz’s ears droop in embarrassment and he straightens. “Sorry. I think it’s parental instinct? I know you wouldn’t actually kick him out, logically, but all of us get rather irrational when it comes to Keith.”

Kolivan snorts in amusement. It would seem the kit is a greater influence than he anticipated. Good thing he doesn’t like the little menaces.

Ulaz turns back to the bulge in his shirt. “Kit? Someone’s come to meet you. Won’t you say hello?” Keith’s head pokes out of Ulaz’s neckline, and peeks over the doctor’s shoulder. The boy’s eyes are the same color as Taza and Thace’s fur, if maybe a little more vibrant. He lifts tiny chubby fingers and flicks them in Kolivan’s direction before ducking back against Ulaz’s chest.

“He’s shy.” Antok says quietly from right at Kolivan’s shoulder. Kolivan doesn’t jump. He is used to the other man's presence.

“Yeah,” Thace say affectionately, walking around Kolivan to plop down in front of Ulaz. The kit climbs out from under the doctor’s shirt slowly and climbs over into Thace’s lap, nuzzling against his shirt instead. “He wasn’t too thrilled with me at first either, but he came around and now he knows I’m the cool parent, while Ulaz is the stick-in-the-mud parent.” Thace grins and nuzzles against the boy’s cheek, cooing at him while the doctor huffs in indignation.

Kolivan frowns and sits in a nearby chair while Antok chooses to continue filling the doorway with his bulk.

“If he’s comfortable with you now Thace, then why is he still staying here in the Med Bay? Surely he’s healthy enough at this point that he doesn’t need Ulaz’s constant surveillance.”

“Ah,” Thace’s ears fold back against his head and he scratches the back of his neck. “Well, see, we thought the same thing a few cycles back. But when we brought it up to the little guy…he started crying, and he clung to Ulaz like we were gonna force them apart.”

Ulaz snorts fondly and reaches out to comb through the kit’s hair. “It was quite endearing, if concerning at first.”

“Well if he’s that attached, why not just let him live in Ulaz’s quarters? Surely you wouldn’t be so petty, Major.” Kolivan points out.

“Uh, yeah, we tried that too, but then he cried and clung to _me_.” Thace grins ruefully.

“Thus, for the time being, we are continuing to cohabitate in the Med Bay, at least until we can sway Keith one way or another.” Ulaz sums up, wincing slightly as Keith bites down on his index finger.

“My sympathies.” Antok mutters, flicking his tail pointedly.

“He has sharp teeth.” Thace supplies helpfully.

“Very sharp.” The lieutenant emphasizes. Keith looks up, flinching somewhat when he catches sight of Kolivan sitting there, but holds out pudgy little hands to the lieutenant, chirping impatiently.

Antok huffs in amusement and walks around the doctor, laying his unarmored tail in the kit’s waiting hands. Keith immediately begins chewing on it. Kolivan raises an eyebrow and looks up at Antok. Antok stares back, as if daring Kolivan to comment. In all the years Kolivan has known his friend, he has never known him to be so… indulgent. So willing to put up with this sort of nonsense.

Come to think of it, he’s never seen the doctor this way either. Ulaz is usually very reserved, preferring to isolate himself because he cannot bond well with other Galra. But here he is, looking completely at ease and _smiling_. Kolivan’s not sure he’s ever seen the man smile, but as he looks at Major Thace cradling the hybrid child in his arms, he looks as lovestruck as any devoted parent.

The major, he’s used to seeing behave in strange ways, but even his behavior is changed since the child arrived. Kolivan knows Thace is serious as can be on assignment – it’s what makes him one of their best agents, because he can compartmentalize so well – but Keith brings out a softer version of that seriousness. Thace is maturing because he needs to be an example to his nephew now.

Kolivan rolls his eyes. A kit onboard the station for only eight months, and he’s already got three of the best Blades wrapped around his finger. What made him think this would end well? Soon all of the Blade would be bending over backwards to coo over the boy. He’s glad he won’t get suckered into the madness. Children are menaces, and nothing will ever change his mind.

~*~

Ulaz has never been quite so amused in his _life_.

He’s sitting in the corner of his office, out of sight, watching Kolivan, their self-proclaimed child-intolerant _leader of the Galra resistance_ smuggle in candy for their little kit, which Ulaz had expressly forbade. He can’t even be mad as he listens to Kolivan whisper to the two-year-old.

“Shh, now don’t tell Ulaz about this okay? This is our little secret.”

Keith giggles and mimics Kolivan’s shushing noise, then climbs into the leader’s offered arms and sucks the sugar treat into his mouth happily. It hadn’t taken Keith long to warm up to their leader, even if the man didn’t come around every day like Thace and Antok. Keith liked tugging on the leader’s braid, which Kolivan pretended to hate, though his scent always said otherwise. Keith sighs, still sucking on the candy, and leans his head on Kolivan’s shoulder, drooling all over it. Kolivan notices.

“You little menace.” Kolivan mutters, but he’s smiling.

Ulaz’s shoulders shake with silent laughter. Unbelievable. Kolivan has only been coming around visiting for two cycles, and already Keith’s got him, hook, line and sinker.

The doctor rolls his eyes and turns back to the desk, pretending he hadn’t seen a thing. He thinks for once, he’ll let the sugar slide.

~*~

Kolivan might be in trouble.

He leans back against his office chair as the team leader on the screen proceeds with her report, but he can tell she’s a little…distracted.

“Um, sir?” She asks, cutting herself off.

“Yes, Captain?”

“Is…is that a child on your lap?”

Kolivan looks down at Keith, who is chewing idly on the end of the leader's braid and looking up at the image of Captain Rovan on the monitor in silent awe.

“Indeed it is.” Kolivan replies, looking back up at the woman. “What of it?”

“I…thought children weren’t allowed on the base?”

“Keith is a special circumstance. Major Taza, his mother, was killed in action, and as his only surviving relative, Major Thace is his guardian. And obviously, Thace lives here on base, thus, so does the boy.”

“Ah.” Rovan says after a moment, still eyeing Keith.

Kolivan glances down at the child, who glances up at him, still chewing on his braid, and gives a curious muffled chirp.

“Hush, menace.” Kolivan scolds without heat, then looks back at the captain, raising an eyebrow. “Continue, Captain.”

 Rovan tears her gaze away from the boy and shakes herself before continuing with her report.

Kolivan absentmindedly scratches through the boy’s hair, and the kit lets out a quiet purr of contentment. Kolivan purrs back without thinking, and Rovan chokes on her words.

Kolivan stiffens.

Oh gods, he is so in trouble. Damn little menace, endearing himself without Kolivan noticing. He’s just as doomed as the others now. How did he let this happen? He looks down, watching Keith as he sighs in content, eyes slipping shut for a nap curled against Kolivan’s stomach, and his heart clenches. Well, he may not know how this happened, but he can’t really bring himself to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is just as doomed as everyone else. No one is surprised by this except for him.  
> I'm excited for the next chapter so I'll have that out this weekend. Some things happen! Good things!  
> Sorry, I have rambled enough. Have a good weekend.


	6. The Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everyone! I was really excited for this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Thus the very short wait time between this one and the last one. Hopefully it's a nice surprise on this April Fool's Day. Enjoy!
> 
> The most influential of all educational factors is the conversation in a child's home.  
> – William Temple

It has been nine months since a young hybrid child was dumped in his lap with no warning, but by all accounts, Ulaz thinks he’s done pretty damn good.

Keith has gained a significant amount of weight and seems to be suffering no ill effects of the three days he went without food or water on Taza’s ship (thank the gods), and he’s gotten a lot more outgoing in the past couple of cycles since Kolivan was inducted into what Thace likes to call “The Cult of Keith”.  The leader decided that being stuck in the Med Bay wasn’t helping the boy’s social skills, so he started bringing the kit to his office during the day while he met with team leaders. It seemed to work, as Keith no longer hides immediately whenever he sees someone new. Ulaz’s shirts appreciate the change.

They were still making no progress with getting Keith to agree to move into either his or Thace’s quarters, but a decision had to be made eventually, and it wasn’t anything to be worried about. Ulaz also gives Keith regular check-up and does blood tests to look for the cancer. Calvin Kogane seemed pretty confident Keith wouldn’t end up with it – a belief Major Taza seemed to have shared – but Ulaz wasn’t going to take any chances with his kit.

Really, the only current concern Ulaz had was that Keith still wasn’t talking. He knew that logically Antok was correct in his assurance that the boy would resume speaking when he was ready, but Ulaz couldn’t help it. He was a worried parent with a traumatized child. How could he not be concerned?

Ulaz sighs and finishes washing the dishes from breakfast while Keith sits in his dining chair. He’s kicking his little legs and making grabby hands at Ulaz. He is clearly done with sitting.

“Just a moment kitling, I need to finish rinsing these off, then I’ll get you out and we’ll have a nice bath.” He assures. Goodness knows it will end up with both of them soaked.

This, it seems, is the moment Keith decides he’s done being silent.

“Daddy.”

Ulaz drops the plate he’s holding, and it clatters back into the sink. He turns slowly to see Keith looking at him with a put-upon expression. “You- I-” the doctor stammers.

“Daddy!” Keith says again, waving his arms in a clear demand to be picked up.

 _“Oh,”_ Ulaz chokes, then strides towards his kit – _his kit_ – and picks him up, pulling him against his chest and burying his nose into the boy’s dark hair. His shoulders are shaking and his eyes sting. He doesn’t pay it any mind.

Keith makes a tiny distressed noise against Ulaz’s shirt. “Daddy?” He pats at the doctor’s cheek and makes another little noise.

“I’m alright, Keith. I’m just fine.” Ulaz murmurs.

Keith chirps quietly then nuzzles against Ulaz’s neck. The doctor laughs quietly, still in a state of shock and awe.

“Morning, ‘Laz! How are my favorite boys today?” Ulaz hears Thace’s entrance and looks up, which was probably a bad idea.

“Oh fu- Oh no, what happened?” Ulaz tries to laugh at Thace’s hasty correction, but it comes out as a sob.

“Oh gods, Ulaz is he okay? Are _you_ okay? Hey,” Thace crosses the room and tugs Ulaz into his arms, resting his chin on the doctor’s head and letting out a deep, rumbling purr that Ulaz can feel in his bones.

Keith chirps again and imitates his uncle, letting out a tiny little purr that makes Ulaz chuckle weakly. He tries to reassure them that he’s alright – he’s _perfect_ actually – but the tears keep coming and his throat feels tight, so he lets himself shake until it passes naturally a few moments later.

“I’m alright, Thace.” He croaks finally.

“You don’t seem like it. What the void happened? Is everything alright?”

Ulaz chuckles again. “Everything is better than alright.”

Thace pulls away so Ulaz can see his serious expression, eyes sharp and looking him and Keith up and down, searching for any outward injury. It’s times like these that Ulaz remembers the casual, laid-back Thace he sees most is not the only side to the Major. There’s also this side; serious, responsible, and the best damn soldier they have.

“Really.” He promises. “Keith just…kind of surprised me, is all.”

“Oh?”

“Thace, he _spoke._ ”

The Major’s eyes widen, ears laying flat in shock. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“Language.” Ulaz reminds him halfheartedly.

“Sorry.” Thace says absently, looking down at their kit with wide eyes. “What,” He swallows. “What did he say?”

“He, Thace, he called me _daddy_.”

Thace blinks rapidly, and then grins. “Son of a-”

“Thace, _language-”_

Thace laughs, uncaring of his warning and lifts Ulaz off the ground, spinning him around. Ulaz chirps in surprise and tightens his grip on Keith so as not to drop him.

“See?” Thace says when he finally sets Ulaz back down. “You are so his parent. Oh my gods, he called you _daddy_! Ulaz, that’s amazing!”

Ulaz laughs and nuzzles Keith again, while the boy still looks up at them confused.

“Daddy?” The boy asks again, and Thace jolts.

_“Ulaz oh my gods.”_

Ulaz beams, bright and happy and bumps Keith’s nose with his own. “Yes, kit?”

“Okay?” he asks, little face pinching in seriousness.

“Oh, my darling boy, I am just fine. Sorry if I scared you.”

Keith grunts and nods, seemingly satisfied.

“Hey, kiddo,” Thace says suddenly, snatching Keith out of Ulaz’s arms. Ulaz huffs but can’t begrudge the other man. He looks so damn happy.

“Hey, what about me, huh? Think you can finally manage to say ‘Uncle Thace’?”

Keith blinks at Thace for a moment before patting his cheek, as though to get his attention.

“Papa.” Keith says, nodding definitively. and Thace’s jaw drops.

“Oh.” He says weakly, and nuzzles against Keith’s hair, just like what Ulaz had been doing. “Oh, okay, rip my heart out why don’t you? I can’t – _Ulaz-”_

“Seems you are very much his parent too.” Ulaz says fondly, and tangles his fingers in Thace’s hair, tugging him away from Keith so he can press their foreheads together.

“Heh, yeah.”

~*~

Later in the day, Antok and Kolivan come to the Med Bay at their summons.

“What’s the matter?” Kolivan says as soon as he walks in. Antok follows close behind, unreadable as usual except for the lash of his tail that betrays his nerves. At least right up until the tip of it lands in Keith’s grasp.

“Oh, nothing. Ulaz just felt this Kit Update required an in-person exchange.” Thace grins from the couch where he’s holding onto Keith, who has Antok’s tail in one hand, and his favorite stuffed animal – what is called a “hippo” on Earth – in the other.

Ulaz smiles at Kolivan’s raised eyebrow.

“I am pleased to inform you that Keith is talking.”

Kolivan and Antok both freeze, and then both start talking at once.

From the couch, Thace laughs.

~*~

They spend the rest of the day “quizzing” the kit.

“No, Keith, it’s ‘Thace’.”

“Tace.”

“No, kiddo, there’s an H in there. Come on, it’s not that hard!”

“Tace.”

~*~

“Come on, kid, Ulaz.”

“Las.”

“No no no, Oo-Lahz.”

“Las.”

“Thace, It’s fine. Z’s are hard for young children-”

“I’m sure he can get it! He’s a smart kid!”

“Las.”

“Oh my gods.”

~*~

“Once more, come on: Kolivan.”

“Koiban.”

“Come on, you little menace, I know you’re doing this on purpose. Ko-li-van.”

“Koiban.”

“Ugh.”

~*~

“Antok.” Keith says perfectly, on the first try.

Thace and Kolivan pitch a hissy fit. Ulaz can’t stop laughing.

Even though his face remains hidden, the lieutenant of the Blade of Marmora is absolutely oozing smugness.

He’s never going to let them live it down, Ulaz just _knows_ it.

~*~*~*~

The day Keith has officially been there for one year, they have a small party. Just the five of them in the kitchenette of the Med Bay.

Two months before had been the kit’s third birthday, and that had been celebrated by half the base. Keith was quickly endearing himself to everyone he met, and Thace’s prediction of his nephew taking over the Blade was starting to look much more plausible. He really wasn’t feeling any better for it. To be ruled by a precocious three-year-old. Oh the horror. When he brought this up to Ulaz, the doctor merely rolled his eyes, but Thace knew it was a distinct possibility.

After Kolivan and Antok had left for their own rooms, Thace stayed behind and volunteered to clean up while Ulaz put Keith down for the night.

Thace glanced around the kitchen one final time, but everything seemed to be in order. They really hadn’t gotten too crazy, especially since the guest of honor wouldn’t be drinking for a long, long while.

That done, he ventured towards Keith’s room, to say goodnight to Ulaz.

He walks in and stops at the sight in front of him.

Ulaz is standing in the middle of the room with a half-asleep Keith draped across one shoulder. The doctor is rocking back and forth slowly and humming quietly. It is very reminiscent of the first time he’d come to meet Keith. But the doctor looks…even softer now than he did then. He looks more like a father.

“I’m in love with you.” Thace says without thinking.

Ulaz chirps in shock and nearly drops Keith. He curses very colorfully in Bytoran, which thankfully Keith doesn’t know in the slightest.

“Daddy?” Keith says sleepily, jostled from his doze by Ulaz’s sudden movement.

“It’s okay, kit, it’s alright, your papa just dropped a bomb on me.” Ulaz soothes before turning to glare at Thace. “What the _void_ brought that on?”

“I meant it.” Thace says, pushing off the doorframe and walking further into the room.

Ulaz rolls his eyes. “I’m not questioning your sincerity, I’m questioning your _timing_!”

Thace looks at the doctor for a long moment, before awkwardly averting his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I gotta be honest, I’ve had a crush on you from the moment I first met you. You know, when I broke my arm during that training exercise? You chewed me out so damn bad, but when you touched my arm to reset the bone, you were so gentle. And I could tell you were really worried about me, even though we’d just met. It was…it left an impression. And I almost looked forward to getting hurt, because then I knew I’d get to see you, even if you did yell at me. I’d have your attention, even if just for a moment.” Thace laughs. “Taza was always giving me shit for it. She would say ‘if you don’t tell him soon, I’ll do it for you!’ and then I’d have to tackle her, and then I’d get something else broken, because you know she _never_ held back, and then I’d get to come see you, and the cycle would start all over again.”

“Thace- “

“And then,” Thace continues, still staring at the far wall, “then Keith drops into our lives, and that just made everything worse. I swear Taza did it on purpose because, every time I see you with him, I just fall that much more. You are _so_ good with him, you love him so much, and obviously he loves you too. And what with me being his technical guardian, I’ve been able to spend so much time with you, get to know you. All the nights we’ve stayed up talking…Ulaz you know more about me than anyone ever has, barring Taza. And you…you get so vulnerable late at night. I know what you want, what you fear, I’d like to think I know _you_ , even just a little, and I feel so blessed that you’ve shared your thoughts with me. And on top of everything, we are literally raising a child together. Keith is _our son_. Every day I’m here and we’re so damn domestic and I just think ‘is this what it would be like with him?’ And I know it is. Honestly, any one of those things could have had me falling in love with you by itself. All of them together? I never stood a godsdamned chance.”

Ulaz sighs and Thace looks up, concerned, but the doctor is smiling softly. “Well,” he says, whisper soft, “You _still_ have questionable timing.” Then he reaches out with his free arm, grabs Thace’s shirt and tugs him forwards so he can seal their mouths together.

Thace feels the air get punched out of his lungs and for a moment he can do nothing but _feel_. Feel Ulaz pressed up against him, the fist in his shirt, the soft mouth against his, and then he moves. He wraps an arm around the doctor’s middle and tugs him closer, his other hand reaching up to card through the soft fur on the back of the other man’s head.

They lose themselves in each other for several long, glorious moments, and then they hear a giggle.

Thace pulls back and they both glace down. Keith, who has been smooshed between them but doesn’t seem to mind, has both his hands over his mouth as he giggles.

“And what is so amusing, hm?” Ulaz asks, tapping a finger against Keith’s nose.

Keith giggles again. “Daddy and Papa are happy.”

“Hm, I suppose we are.” Ulaz smiles down at Keith, then turns that same soft, warm expression on Thace, and he melts a little. Yeah, he really never stood a chance.

“So,” Thace says, leaning in to nose at Ulaz’s neck while his fingers continue carding through his fur. “Does this mean when I ask to court you, you’ll say yes?”

Ulaz chuckles softly. “Yes, Thace.”

“So, Ulaz, may I court you?”

Ulaz tilts his head to the side, allowing Thace more access to his neck, and a purr rumbles deep in his chest.

“Yes, Thace.”

~*~

If someone had told Ulaz a year ago where he’d be, he would have called them insane and probably stabbed them.

Him, being courted by the most sought-after soldier on the base while jointly raising their half-alien toddler son? It would have sounded crazy to anyone.

But it is Ulaz’s reality, and one he is very happy with.

They put in a request for shared quarters, which Kolivan grants with an exasperated but fond sigh, and Keith finally gets to move out of the Med Bay and into his very own room. He seems thrilled, but will often ask to be taken back to the Med Bay. Seems he misses the place, and Ulaz can’t blame him. It was pretty much his whole world for over a year.

Thace insists on being a traditionalist. “I’m the one who asked you, ‘Laz! I’m the one who’s gotta do all the work!” Ulaz tells him that’s archaic and he will have none of it, so in the end, they really court each other.

Keith is really the one who benefits the most, especially from all the cooking, but of course their little hellion doesn’t complain.

Six months after Thace’s sudden confession, they go to Kolivan’s office, hand in hand.

Kolivan glances up at them when they enter and raises an eyebrow. “Now I wonder what this visit could be about.” He says wryly. “Where’s the menace?”

“With Antok, naturally.” Ulaz answers immediately.

“Of course. Okay, let’s get this over with. Why, oh why would you two possibly be in my office?” He asks, cupping his chin in one palm.

“We’re here to announce our intent to bond.” Thace says seriously.

Ulaz smiles. _Still trying to be a traditionalist_.

“Wow, color me surprised.” Kolivan drawls. Then he leans back from his desk and stands, rounding the table to stand in front of them and grasps their shoulders.

“Congratulations. Really. Just tell me when, and I’ll be ready.”

Ulaz shakes his head fondly. Though he would never admit it, their pack leader is a real romantic at heart. “We were thinking two months from now. That should be enough to get everything in order, yes?”

Kolivan nods. “Should give me enough time to brush up on the ceremony, and my dancing skills.”

Thace laughs and tugs Ulaz closer.

Ulaz smiles and thinks of their kit, waiting for them with Antok and his smile turns into laughter as well.

He really never would have predicted any of this, but gods is he glad it’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next time: How I guess a Galra bonding ceremony works. Probably Wednesday. Have a great day.


	7. The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I'm developing a habit of posting at midnight on the days I say I will. Hm.  
> Anyway, here's bonding and feels and cuteness and Keith growing up a little.
> 
> To grow up knowing you're loved is astounding. It's a huge gift to a child.   
> \- Ted Danson

“Thace! I need your help with something!”

The man in question emerges from their bedroom carrying a sleepy-looking toddler in one arm.

“What’s the matter?”

Ulaz holds up the sketchbook he’d been hunched over, the swatches of silvery fabric still spread over the table.

“I can’t settle on the designs I like for Keith’s robes. I finally narrowed down the fabric… maybe, but I can’t choose a design. What do you think?”

Thace sighs in amusement and sits down next to the doctor, shoving their kit into his arms and snatching the sketchbook away.

Ulaz chirps at the sudden weight but Thace knows he has a firm grip on the boy.

“’Laz, any one of these are going to make our boy look fantastic. What’s really going on?”

Damn that man and his ability to be so perceptive.

“I’m just… did we give ourselves enough time to get everything together? What if I can’t remember the dance steps? What if I say something wrong? What if- “

“Hey,” Thace takes the free hand that Ulaz had been absentmindedly gesticulating with. “It’s going to be fine. You’ve memorized this stuff like you’ve memorized a thousand other things, like how to set a broken bone, or the words to the songs in that musical that Keith likes, or how I like my tea. Trust me when I say that you have got this.”

Ulaz sighs and leans forwards, pressing his forehead against Thace’s, tucking Keith closer against himself and squeezing Thace’s hand.

“Alright.”

They sit like that, breathing each other in for several long moments until the doctor has calmed down some.

“Also, if we’re still talking about the designs, I really like this one.” Thace leans back and points to a little doodle in the corner of the page: a star surrounded by stylized flames.

Ulaz looks at it, then looks at the boy dozing in his arms.

“It’s perfect.”

~*~

The day of their bonding ceremony, Thace and Ulaz are running around seeing to last details while Antok stands off to the side, dressed in his own shining silver robes with Keith clutched in his arms, also sporting a – much tinier – silver robe with the decided upon flaming stars at the hems and neckline.

Keith frowns, and Antok can smell the anxiety on the boy. “What is the matter, little one?” Antok rumbles quietly, nosing against Keith’s hair. He hopes Ulaz and Thace don’t notice. If they think Keith is upset, they might call the whole thing off to dote on him.

“Daddy and Papa are upset?” Keith asks, looking up at Antok’s masked face. He might have replaced the mask with a much more festive and appropriate silver one, but his face is still firmly covered.

“Ah,” Keith must smell their stress. “No, little one, they are just working very hard to make sure their bonding ceremony goes smoothly. They are fine, I promise.”

Keith chirps in affirmation and nuzzles against Antok’s neck to scent him quickly, then continues watching his fathers sprint back and forth.

“Well that about does it,” Thace sighs, finally stopping and leaning against the wall next to Antok. Ulaz approaches, still looking harried, and reaches up to ruffle Keith’s hair.

“Is he alright?”

“He was concerned about you, but I told him that you’re both fine.”

Ulaz smiles down at the boy. “Sorry for worrying you, kitling.”

Antok raises an eyebrow beneath his mask. “The ceremony starts in a half-varga, right?”

Ulaz looks up at him. “Yes, why do you ask?”

“Neither of you are dressed yet.”

Ulaz blinks for a tick, then his ears snap back against his skull. “Oh my gods! I knew we were forgetting something!” he then sprints into the bedroom, and the sound of things being thrown around can be heard.

Thace continues to lounge against the wall next to Antok.

“Shouldn’t you be in there too?”

“Oh _void_ no.” Thace says vehemently. “If I went in there now with Ulaz in the state he’s in, I wouldn’t make it out alive. I’ll let him get ready first.”

Antok nods. “That is wise.”

In his arms, Keith giggles. “Daddy is scary.”

“How right you are, kiddo.” Thace sighs. “How right you are.”

~*~

Despite Ulaz’s worries, the ceremony goes smoothly. He and Thace walk up to the raised platform where Kolivan is standing, dressed in their shining golden robes (that Ulaz spent forever agonizing over). As family and significant guests, Antok and Keith are in the traditional silver and standing close by. Kolivan, as the pack leader, officiator, and co-Keith-parent, is also wearing silver.

The rest of the Blade are in attendance, all dressed in light blue. Most of them are crying already, as is a common occurrence during a bonding ceremony. Despite what the empire would have others believe, Galra are very emotional and very social creatures. Most of the empire has forgotten that, but here in the Blade, emotions are expressed openly. Ulaz distinctly remembers Rovan and Karista’s bonding ceremony. He knows he was crying by the end of it, and Rovan’s brother didn’t stop weeping the whole day.

Ulaz snaps back to attention when he and Thace reach Kolivan.

The words Kolivan speaks, of forging new bonds and making the pack stronger, are old ones, and have been spoken the same for generations. Since the very beginning.

The interlocking of hands and the ribbon tying them together is a newer practice, but not by much. It was picked up by the Galra as a whole shortly before the beginning of Zarkon’s reign. 

After the ceremony itself comes the dances. First, Ulaz and Thace take the floor in a dance that everyone in the empire knows the steps to. The dance of the newly bonded. Then the bonded pairs are supposed to dance with their pack leaders, and then each other’s pack leaders. As Kolivan is both of theirs, the dance is different; longer, with Thace cutting in and Ulaz spinning out halfway through. It’s so seamless that Ulaz doesn’t even realize he’s not dancing anymore until he’s standing next to Antok and Keith.

Then comes food, and more dancing, and sweet dishes that Keith sneaks when Ulaz isn’t looking (the kit thinks so at least, but Ulaz has decided that today, Keith can eat whatever the void he wants).

“You doing okay?” Thace asks at one point. Ulaz hasn’t moved from the table in over a varga, content to watch the celebrations, and feel relieved that everything went smoothly. Keith had finally calmed down a little while ago, and is now dozing lightly in his arms.

“I’m wonderful.” Ulaz sighs, leaning on his bondmate. And isn’t that just such a novelty? He never thought he’d ever bond. He was far too awkward, to different. But here he is, and he’ll never be more grateful than right this moment.

Thace leans down and presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Dance with me again.”

“I have an armful of sleeping kit.” Ulaz protests, even as he lets Thace pull him to his feet.

“Bring him.” Thace grins and tugs Ulaz back onto the dance floor. The melody changes to something slow and sweet, and Ulaz recognizes it as the lullaby he always sings Keith to sleep with. He forgets so often that it’s also a love song.

Keith snuggles deeper into Ulaz’s arms, sighing and Thace hums, ducking down to kiss the boy on the head, tugging Ulaz closer.

“I love you.” He says, straightening up so he can press their foreheads together. “I love you so much. Both of you. Today was… almost perfect.”

Ulaz’s eyes soften, and he uses the arm not holding their child to wrap around Thace’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry Taza isn’t here.”

Thace’s ears droop. “Yeah, but, I know that she’d be happy for me. Probably would say something along the lines of ‘about damn time’. And knowing that, it’s enough.”

Ulaz drops his head to Thace’s shoulder, arm tightening and dragging his bondmate a little closer.

“I love you.” he says. It’s all he can say, but it seems to be enough.

A few vargas later, as the celebrations wind down, Antok approaches them at the table. “I will be taking Keith tonight.” He says simply.

Ah. Right. Mating bites.

Ulaz glances at Thace, who grins at him evilly. He doesn’t even want to think about where the Major is planning to bite.

~*~

Ulaz has come to realize that he has bonded himself to an asshole.

~*~

Life continues, albeit slightly differently.

Ulaz wakes next to the man he loves, and gets their son ready for the day. Then he spends all day in a much-too-quiet-now Med Bay, and returns to his two favorite boys at night. It’s bliss, and Ulaz wouldn’t want to change a thing.

But things do change. Keith keeps growing, and soon he’s running all over their quarters, and the base, and causing all sorts of trouble. He also starts asking far too many questions. Apparently this is a staple of human children, according to one of the videos left by Calvin Kogane. It doesn’t make Ulaz feel any better.

Keith asks about everything. Even things that cannot possibly be answered.

“Daddy, why does one plus one equal two?”

Ulaz opens his mouth, then closes it, confused. “Because, one plus one does equal two?”

“Yeah, but why?”

Keith is four, and has caused Ulaz to question existence three times this week already. At least Thace is equally baffled.

“Daddy?” Keith asks, several days after the existential math crisis.

Ulaz had just gotten back from the Med Bay. Thace is curled on the sofa reading with Keith sitting on the floor in front of him, toys scattered everywhere. He’s shifted, purple fur fluffed out and ears flicking in Ulaz’s direction. He shifts randomly most of the time, often when his emotions switch rapidly. It’s strange to see his son looking at him with solid yellow eyes, as though he is fully Galra. And it should be strange that he finds it strange.

“Yes, kit?” Ulaz toes off his boots and approaches the sofa, sitting down on the free side when Thace moves his legs.

“Welcome home,” His bondmate says, setting his data pad down. Ulaz hums and leans against Thace’s side before looking down at Keith.

“You had a question?”

Keith nods, ears flopping back and forth with the movement, before scrambling over to the sofa and climbing up to sit on Ulaz’s lap. “Daddy, why do I look different then you and Papa and Antok and Kolivan most times? And why do I sometimes not look different?”

Ah, Ulaz was wondering when he’d get this question. He glances at Thace, who shrugs, eyes wide. The doctor sighs.

“Kit, you know that Thace and I are not your birth parents, correct?”

Keith nods again. “Uh huh. My mommy was Papa’s sister. And my first daddy was her bondmate.”

“That’s right. Well, your birth father, he wasn’t Galra. He was from a different species, called humans. You inherited his species markers, which cause you to look human most of the time.”

Keith’s nose scrunches. “I’m a hybrid? Like Korval and Mirida and Baix?”

“That’s right. But hybrids are just as valid here as full-blooded Galra, remember?”

“We aren’t the Empire.” Keith recites, nodding, but he’s still frowning, still confused, ears flicking distractedly.

“Was there something more, kit?”

“Most hybrids look at least a little Galra, all of the time. I don’t. I either look like me, or like a Galra,” He pats his chest in indication, “and I switch. The others don’t do that. Why do I?”

Ulaz frowns and combs his fingers through Keith’s hair. “To be honest, kit, I’ve been trying to figure that out since the day we discovered you could. We still don’t know. I have a few theories, but none of them are very plausible. I’m sorry,” He looks down at Keith again, “That’s one question I cannot answer.”

Keith frowns and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything else, Thace snatches him out of Ulaz’s hold.

“Papa!” Keith giggles, and Thace nuzzles their son’s hair.

“It doesn’t matter why, kiddo.” Thace says, swinging the boy up onto his shoulders. “All that matters is that you’re happy, and healthy, and you’re gonna help me make dinner. Sound good?”

“Yeah!”

Thace hauls Keith into the kitchen and Ulaz smiles in exasperation. Thace is right, it doesn’t matter. But Ulaz still wishes he had the answer.

~*~

“Daddy? What’s that?” His five-year-old asks one morning.

Ulaz glances down under the table where Keith is.

“What’s what, kit?”

Thace glances up from the couch to see what is probably going to be another amusing exchange. Keith _always_ asks Ulaz his questions because Ulaz is “the smartest”. It’s adorable and hilarious. And thankfully none of his questions have been as heavy as when he asked about his appearance. Not yet, at least.

“That.” Keith specifies, poking a spot on Ulaz’s inner thigh. The place Thace had bitten the night of their bonding ceremony two years ago.

Immediately upon realizing this, Ulaz feels himself flush. Why did he not change out of his sleep shorts when he woke up!?

“Ah, um,”

From the other side of the room, Thace snickers. “Yeah, ‘Laz, what is that?”

“I’m going to kill you, Thace, I swear to the gods.” Ulaz mutters. Then he glances back to Keith. “It’s my mating bite.” He says simply and hopes that will be the end of it.

Keith’s face scrunches. “Papa’s bite is on his shoulder. Why’s yours down here?”

_“Because your papa is an asshole.”_ Ulaz mutters in Altean. “Because that’s where Thace wanted to put it.”

Keith’s face scrunches again and he opens his mouth, but just then the door opens and Kolivan walks in.

“Bless you and your impeccable sense of timing.” Ulaz sighs then picks up Keith and drops him in Kolivan’s arms. “Don’t ask,” he says when Kolivan opens his mouth. “Just take him and go.”

When the door shuts behind the pair, Thace can’t control himself anymore and bursts out laughing.

“Gods, Ulaz, your _face-”_

Ulaz growls and turns towards his laughing bondmate. “Laugh while you can, _Major_ , but in a few years, we’ll have to answer his questions, and tell him about where babies come from. And guess what? _You_ are going to do it. By yourself.”

Thace stops laughing, eyes widening in horror.

Ulaz smirks. Ah, revenge.

(A few years later, when Keith asks “Where do babies come from?” Ulaz just grins and looks at Thace. Thace groans in defeat. Revenge is sweet after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my ideas about Galra bonding ceremonies. If something didn't make sense, lemme know. Coming this weekend: Tiny Matchmaker Keith. And closets.


	8. The Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. I am back. Have meddling Keith and doesn't-know-what-to-do Antok. Cheers.
> 
> One thing they never tell you about child raising is that for the rest of your life, at the drop of a hat, you are expected to know your child's name and how old he or she is.   
> \- Erma Bombeck

Keith is six years old and Kolivan’s title of “little menace” is starting to become scarily accurate. He gets in everyone’s way, continuing to ask questions that no one can answer. He loves running around operations, climbing on everyone and interrupting their work. The Med Bay is frequently inhabited by a small hybrid child climbing medical equipment and bothering the medical staff until Ulaz can get someone to fetch the little hellion. Thace can’t spar with the other Blades anymore because Keith _loves_ distracting him and he ends up getting broken somehow and then Ulaz yells at them both. Kolivan has to lock the door to his office all day because the one time Keith got in without him noticing, the room almost got set on fire.

Keith has made it his mission in life to be as in the way as possible. It only gets worse after Slav visits and takes a shine to Keith, teaching him enough about electronics so that he could conceivably rewire half the base if he felt like it. Ulaz, Thace and Kolivan can’t stand it, and have tried everything to discourage his meddling, to no avail.

Thankfully, Antok doesn’t have as much trouble as the rest of them.

~*~

Most of the time, Lieutenant Antok walks around with a small child clinging to his tail. The other members of the Blade have learned not to mention it, or they get glared into submission by the lieutenant, or the leader, sometimes even the CMO (Major Thace on the other hand finds it just as amusing as the rest of them).

Keith is, as Calvin Kogane implied, a handful. He’s constantly running off and bothering the other members of the Blade (though no one minds) (much) and interrupting everyone’s work, but he will always return to Antok when the lieutenant asks.

“Keith, come here.”

Keith looks over at him from where he’s standing in Karista’s lap and nods frantically before hopping down and trotting over, holding his hand out. Antok wraps his tail around the boy’s wrist and Keith leans against his leg.

Karista nods at him in thanks. She loves Keith – everyone does – but she needs to get work done and _not_ have the boy asking her what she’s doing every five seconds. Antok swears Keith could drive someone to insanity with his incessant questions if he were allowed to.

Antok walks out of the room, small child trailing behind him happily. He starts to walk towards the training deck, where he can oversee the training regimen, but Keith tugs on his tail and chirps to get his attention.

“Antok?”

“Yes, little one?” Antok glances down at the boy in question but keeps walking.

“Where’s Kolivan?”

Antok sighs, stopping in the middle of the hallway and crossing his arms. “No.”

Keith looks up at him with a pout. “No what?”

“I will not be your enabler. Whatever new scheme you are planning with me and Kolivan, you won’t receive any help from me.”

Keith beams up at him with an innocent look. “I dunno what you’re talking about. I just wanna see Kolivan, what’s wrong with that?”

Antok levels him with a look he knows the child can read, despite his mask. “No.”

Keith shrugs and giggles but seems to drop it. For now.

For the past year, Kolivan and Antok have found themselves in…rather compromising situations. Like the time they were sparring and Antok “tripped” (Keith pulled on his tail) and ended up on top of the other man. Or the time the elevator shook so hard (Keith kept jumping in it) that Kolivan smacked into him. Or the time the door to the shower rooms wouldn’t open, their clothes had _mysteriously vanished_ (they have no proof, but he and Kolivan know it was Keith) and they were trapped in the room wet and naked. And the only two in there.

Every “accident” has had Keith behind it, but every time either of them bring it up, the child acts completely clueless. They’ve tried getting Ulaz and Thace to speak with him about it, but they’re no help at all. In fact, they seem to find the entire situation utterly hilarious.

Antok knows what the child is doing. He’s trying to get him and Kolivan together.

Antok has known the other man for over half his life. He trusts Kolivan more than anyone and would follow the man to the void and back if he demanded it. Over the past ten years – ever since Antok received his injuries – something has been different between them. They both feel it, but neither one is willing to acknowledge it. Perhaps Kolivan doesn’t know what it is. For Antok, it seems fairly obvious: he loves the other man, pure and simple. That did not mean he ever intended to act upon his feelings. He would never risk jeopardizing their relationship.

Keith, it seemed, didn’t have such compunctions.

Antok spends the rest of the day avoiding the leader of the Blade, for fear of whatever the child had planned.

When he drops Keith off in the evening, Ulaz takes him with an amused expression.

“What?”

Thace peers around his bondmate and snickers. “Oh gods, what did he do? Did he make you pin Kolivan against his desk again?”

Antok flushes. Thankfully neither man can see it.

“No.”

“Or maybe he got you two stuck in an escape pod and turned off the gravity? That one was amusing.” Ulaz hums, hoisting Keith higher on his hip. The kit beams.

“I curse Slav for ever teaching him how to work circuit boards.” Antok mutters.

Thace hums and leans against the doorframe. “Or maybe he-”

“Please cease encouraging him.”

“But it’s so much fun!” The Major proclaims, ruffling his adopted son’s hair.

“He loves you and Kolivan, Antok. He wants you both to be happy. He’s just trying to help.” Ulaz says soothingly.

“I do not need any assistance – or interference, as the case may be – from a six-year-old, thank you.”

“You’re no fun.” Thace huffs, taking Keith out of Ulaz’s arms. “Let the kid have this. He cares about you guys. He wants you to be happy.”

Keith grins, but doesn’t confirm or deny anything, to keep from incriminating himself.

Antok levels a scathing look at the boy from under his mask. “No.”

Thace sighs. “You know you’re only encouraging him, right?”

“Perhaps. But still. No.”

“Have it your way. C’mon, kiddo. It’s my turn to be soaked mercilessly during your bath time.”

Thace takes Keith down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. Ulaz continues to give Antok a knowing look.

“Yes, doctor?”

“You must realize he doesn’t do this out of malice.” Ulaz sighs, smiling softly. “You know what he tells Thace and I? That he wants the two of you to be as happy as we are. He doesn’t want either of you to be alone.”

“I am not alone. I have my pack. I have all of you.”

Ulaz sighs again, exasperation coloring the air between them. “But despite saying that, you still try to push everyone away. Before Keith came, you barely spoke to anyone besides Kolivan, and me, on the very rare occasion you got injured. Even then, you’d only come to me when Kolivan was _aware_ you were injured and _made_ you seek treatment. You would never have come of your own volition.”

“I’m speaking with you now, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but you still don’t let anyone get close. That’s no way to live, Antok. Keith knows that, and he’s trying to help. He wants… he just wants you to be happy. We all do.”

“I… I appreciate the thought, Ulaz. I do. But I’m fine. Now, I must take my leave. Good evening.” He turns away and walks down the hall before Ulaz can stop him.

Antok gets it. He does. Keith wants to help him and Kolivan. And he loves the tiny little hellion for it, but really, if Keith wanted to be a child matchmaker, couldn’t he pick another pair of poor unsuspecting Blade members to “assist”? Gods knew there were plenty around here who could use the help.

But not him. Because what he and Kolivan had, it wasn’t worth the risk. And despite what the good doctor may think, he’s fine the way he is. He has Kolivan’s friendship, the tentative friendships of the doctor and Major, and he has the little one. He doesn’t need anything more than that. He would never risk his friendship with Kolivan. Ever.

~*~

He might have to risk his friendship with Kolivan.

Keith, it would seem, has succeed in the plan he’d had the previous day.

He and Kolivan are currently trapped in a maintenance closet. A very small maintenance closet. It would had been a tight fit for two Galra of average size. With him in here, it’s beginning to get a little claustrophobic. He has no choice but to be pressed completely against Kolivan, chest to chest.

The little one is going to be in so much trouble when Antok gets out of here.

“Keith! Open the door! Now!” Kolivan barks, for the third time. No response. The first time had elicited a giggle, but that was about it.

“I am going to toss that little menace out an airlock.” Kolivan mutters against Antok’s collarbone.

 “No you aren’t.”

Kolivan sighs and Antok suppresses a shiver. “No, I’m not. But I really am going to give that kid a piece of my mind.”

“Believe me, so am I.”

Kolivan laughs, and then shifts and grunts in pain.

“Kolivan?”

“It’s fine. Just my damn leg. Standing so awkwardly is making the connection point ache.”

Antok frowns and shifts back as far as he can against the opposite wall, trying to give Kolivan as much space as he can manage.

Kolivan raises an eyebrow at him. Even with their ability to see well in low light, it’s hard to make out. “What are you doing?”

Antok raises an eyebrow, even though he knows the expression will be lost on the other man. “Trying to give you space so you can stretch out your leg.”

Kolivan huffs and leans against Antok again, forehead pressing against the lieutenant’s shoulder. He swears his heart stops momentarily.

“It’s fine. Don’t inconvenience yourself just to help me.”

“But that’s what I do.” Antok reminds him. “What I’ve always done. You’re the important one, after all.”

“I wish you would stop saying that.” Kolivan says in exasperation.

“It’s true. It has always been true. And I will keep reminding you for as long as we live. You are important, Kolivan. Far more important than me.”

Kolivan opens his mouth, then closes it, and chuckles quietly. “You’re always so stubborn.”

Antok huffs. “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Kolivan smiles, teeth flashing in the dark. “No, I suppose I wouldn’t.”

Then Kolivan reaches up, deactivates Antok’s mask, and kisses him.

It’s very brief, just a press of lips, but Antok can’t breathe for it.

“What was that for?” He asks quietly.

“I’m tired of dancing around each other. It’s been a decade, Antok, enough is enough.”

Antok laughs quietly, wrapping an arm around Kolivan’s waist. He feels lighter, suddenly. Perhaps he was wrong after all. Perhaps nothing is ruined. Perhaps it is merely changed for the better.

“Are you sure it has absolutely nothing to do with the tiny child who keeps trying to hook us up?”

Kolivan growls unthreateningly. “Little meddling menace. Yes, I am also tired of having my work interrupted just to he can shove us together for his amusement. It’s starting to get… distracting.”

Antok raises an eyebrow. Kolivan huffs indignantly. He decides not to comment.

Just then, the door whooshes open, and their little hellion is standing there, beaming up at them.

“Sorry, door jammed.” He says simply, but he won’t stop grinning.

“You little menace.” Kolivan growls.

Keith just giggles, and runs off, yelling over his shoulder “You owe me for the rest of forever!”

Antok stares after the boy for a moment, a sudden realization overcoming him. “You do realize he will never let us live this down, correct?” He says, reaching up to reactivate his mask.

Kolivan groans and buries his face in Antok’s neck.

“Believe me, I know.”

Keith is going to be insufferable about this, but, Antok thinks, stepping out of the closet and offering Kolivan his hand, he can live with it. The boy was right, after all. They do deserve to be happy. He’s actually grateful now, for all Keith’s meddling. He says as much to Kolivan.

“So am I.” The leader says, squeezing his hand and smiling. Then he scowls and glares down the hallway where their hellion vanished. “Though I will never, _ever_ , admit that where he can hear me. We’d be doomed.”

Antok thinks that’s an accurate assumption.

~*~

Approximately five dobashes after they exit the closet, Kolivan asks his permission to court him. Antok agrees in a heartbeat.

At dinner, Ulaz and Thace are both giving them knowing looks over their plates, and there’s Keith in between them, reeking of smugness.

They expect a ribbing when Thace opens his mouth, but surprises them both when he only says one word:

“Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, matchmaker Keith. He really will never let them forget it. Next chapter has another bonding ceremony, and more random fluff. If you hadn't noticed, I like fluff. Have a great rest of your weekend, y'all.


	9. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Have an unprecedented amount of fluff that even made me giggle. It's gross, and sweet. Have fun.
> 
> There is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child.  
> \- Henry Ward Beecher

Kolivan had thought that everything would change, after what they have all dubbed “the Closet Incident”. He is courting his closest friend, surely that warrants some changes in his life, which is already so hectic as it is. But to be honest, courting Antok is the easiest part of his life right now. Coordinating the Blade’s efforts against the empire? Draining, stressful, unpredictable on the best of days. Coming back to his quarters in the evenings to a stunning meal prepared by his mate? Sitting down together and eating it, discussing their days as they always have, just with the additions of soft words and the occasional kiss? Easiest thing in the world.

Keith really is insufferable, but he guesses they owe the little menace for this one. Keith knows it, too. In the first weeks following their announced courtship, whenever the boy catches them standing too close together, or when Kolivan looks – dare he say it – _smitten_ , Keith will give them the smuggest look that no child has any right to wear. Antok points out that, actually, Keith does have the right to wear it, and then Kolivan will growl and scoop up the tiny child and tickle him into submission.

“I love that boy, I do, but he is extremely annoying.” Kolivan tells Antok one night. Antok hums, ears flicking but not looking up from his book.

“I thought we agreed he has the right to be?” the lieutenant murmurs, scrolling down in the tablet to read further.

“That doesn’t mean it’s not annoying.” Kolivan huffs, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. One of Antok’s hands reaches over to pat his back soothingly.

“He’s only going to be this insufferable until we’re bonded. Then we’ll be decidedly much happier and the little one will have what he wants.”

“Okay, then let’s bond.” Kolivan mutters.

Antok’s hand stills on his back. Kolivan peers up to see his mate looking at him with a half-amused, half-incredulous expression.

“So, you want us to bond, after only a couple months of courting, to spite a child?” He says slowly.

“Do we really need to court longer?” Kolivan huffs.

“That’s not what I asked.”

Kolivan sighs and props himself up on his elbows. “No, it’s not only because of the menace. I’m tired of waiting. We’ve been doing nothing _but_ waiting. We’ve known each other for half our lives, Antok. We know we’re good for each other. I don’t see the point in waiting, do you?”

Antok smiles, a rare sight that makes Kolivan’s chest ache in the best of ways. “Alright. We’ll tell the others in the morning.”

~*~

Ulaz is completely unsurprised when, only two months after they begin courting, Kolivan and Antok tell them they’ve decided to bond.

“Of course you have.” Ulaz says, as if it was obvious. Which it was.

Keith, who is sitting on the floor playing with his hippo, looks up at his second set of parents and smirks. No seven-year-old should have any reason to look that cocky, but their boy does.

“Shut it, you little menace.” Kolivan growls. Keith giggles so hard he goes purple and fuzzy, and then goes back to playing.

Thace, who has been uncharacteristically quiet on Ulaz’s right, suddenly leans forwards.

“I just want you guys to know that all three of us are so happy for you. It’s been a long time coming, and we’re all ready to do whatever we can.”

Antok dips his head. “We appreciate it, Thace.”

Thace grins, but then he frowns, brow furrowing, then he looks panicked.

“Wait a tick, if the _pack leader_ is getting bonded to the _second in command_ , who the fuck is gonna perform the ceremony!?”

Kolivan opens his mouth to answer, and then promptly shuts it. “I… actually have no idea.”

There is silence for a moment before Ulaz smacks his bondmate’s thigh. “Thace!”

“Ow! What!?”

“Language!!”

~*~

Turns out, Ulaz is the answer.

As the CMO and next highest ranked in both the entire Blade of Marmora pack and their little four (five) person sub-pack, he’s the next one qualified to perform the ceremony.

Ulaz stresses out about the preparation for Kolivan and Antok’s ceremony possibly more than he did for his own.

Thace watches his bondmate run back and forth, pouring over old books and notebooks alike, trying to memorize words he technically already _had_ memorized, just, not from this side of things. He glances down at Keith, who is sitting comfortably in his lap, and the kit looks up at him with a frown.

“Is Daddy okay?”

Thace shakes his head fondly, watching Ulaz vault over the low table in front of the couch in order to reach another book faster.

“He’s fine, kiddo. Just a little stressed.”

“He doesn’t look okay.”

“He will be, little guy. He will be.”

“Why is he stressed, Papa?”

“Well, it’s a big deal, yeah? Officiating Kolivan and Antok’s bonding ceremony. Do you remember how stressed he was when he and I were getting ready to bond?”

Keith’s nose wrinkles and he nods. “Yeah. He smelled sour.”

“That’s stress for you. Ulaz is even more worried this time around, because it’s his job to see the two of them bonded, and he doesn’t want to mess anything up. He wants them to be happy too, kiddo. Just like you do.”

Keith nods and glances over at the frantic doctor. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Nah, kid, nothing we say will help. We just need to stay out of his way and help him if he asks for it.”

Just then, Ulaz yells from the other side of their quarters: “Thace! Get over here! I need your help with this!”

Thace sighs and sets Keith on the sofa proper. “See? Told you.”

Thace makes his way to where Ulaz is pouring over one of the ancient scrolls detailing the ceremony. He recognizes the look on his bondmate’s face from the days of planning their own bonding ceremony, and sighs in fond exasperation. _Here we go again_.

~*~

The ceremony goes flawlessly, and afterwards, Ulaz goes straight to the bar. Thace looks on in amusement as his bondmate attempts to drink himself to death.

“Ulaz, babe, you have the highest tolerance for alcohol of anyone I know. If you’re trying to drown your stress, you won’t get very far.”

“I know but I can still try.” Ulaz mutters, downing another shot if Gabrizian liquor. “Where’s Keith?”

“Sitting underneath the head table with his giant pile of sugary contraband. I think Kolivan is giving him extra cake.”

“Ugh, enabler.” Ulaz growls and downs another shot.

Thace shakes his head in fond amusement.

Antok and Kolivan are sitting at the head table and look absolutely besotted with one another. For once, Antok has forgone his mask – at Kolivan’s request – and obviously the lieutenant had been nervous, but now he doesn’t even seem to notice. And with the way his face lights up when he looks at Kolivan, it’s almost as though the scars that mar the right side of his face and throat aren’t even there. Thace has a feeling that, even behind the mask, Antok is never usually this expressive, but the whole day he’s been able to see the lieutenant smile. It’s good to see him content.

Kolivan looks ten years younger, the anxiety over fighting a losing war falling away in the wake of his happiness. His hair, usually in a simple braid, has been styled into elaborate loops atop his head, making him look as grand and regal as any emperor. Thace hasn’t seen him scowl one the whole day, not even when Keith had shot him a shit eating grin when he and Antok were approaching the platform where Ulaz stood. Instead, their grumpy leader had laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair as they passed. Keith had beamed, realizing his mission was complete.

As Thace watches the pair of them, Antok perks up, ears moving under his hooded robe, and reaches down to pull his tail into view. Keith is holding on to it, grinning, and Antok laughs – holy shit, that’s new – pulling the kit into his lap. Kolivan ruffles the boy’s hair and gives him a sugar treat. Thace is glad Ulaz is still trying to drown himself in alcohol.

Speaking of, he turns back to see his bondmate has finished the Gabrizian liquor moved on to Olkari brandy.

Thace sighs and leans against the bar. “I don’t get why your trying to poison yourself. You did fine.”

“I’m hoping the effects will make me forget it ever happened, and I can forget how stressed I’ve been over the past three months.” Ulaz groans, head on the bar.

“Aw, babe.”

“Don’t you fucking ‘aw, babe’ me, Thace, you were no help whatsoever.”

“Language, my dearest darling!” Thace sings. He likes grumpy, tipsy Ulaz. He’s so much more fun to tease like this.

“Keith is on the other side of the damn room, _sweetest_ ; I doubt he can hear me.” Ulaz mutters, downing another shot and groaning. “Ugh. I need to go to bed.”

Thace cackles.  He is far too amused for his own good, but tonight is a night of good things. It was a long time coming, so Thace thinks he’s owed a few amusements of his own.

~*~

The next few months involve a lot of small child juggling.

Keith sometimes wants access to parent set number two, and so stays with Antok and Kolivan, then a few quintants later he’ll want to be in his own bed again so he’ll come back. Then he’ll want to go back to Kolivan and Antok’s a cycle later, and so on.

It’s hectic and frustrating and they sometimes lose track of who has Keith which night. And then the boy is accidentally left to his own devices, and that is never a good idea because he will inevitably rewire something. They don’t really want to stop their shuffling because they all love having Keith nearby. But this, this is getting ridiculous.

“There’s gotta be a better way to do this.” Thace says one night as Kolivan shows up with a squirmy seven-year-old giggling in his arms.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, myself.” Kolivan says. “And I have an idea.”

~*~

They build a new set of living quarters into an empty pocket of the asteroid. The space is twice as large as the typical quarters are, but it has three bedrooms, a large kitchen, a spacious living area, and some office space.

They move in five months after Kolivan suggests the idea of it. The paint isn’t even done drying. Ulaz and Thace take the bedroom on the right, next to the kitchen, Antok and Kolivan take the one on the left, next to the office space (that Kolivan will inevitably claim) and Keith is set up in the one smack dab between them, on the back wall.

Keith has never looked happier. And it just makes everything so easy. Antok does most of the cooking (he’s fantastic at it, and Keith eats anything put in front of him as long as Antok makes it) and gets to be all territorial of his sub-pack. They’d never have guessed it, but Antok is extremely protective of the people he considers to be _his_.

Kolivan has _three_ people (and a small child) to force him out of his home office if he’s working too hard, which is always, and easy access to his doctor when his prosthetic leg acts up. Thace likes all the bustle, having grown up in a large family with his sister and their four other siblings. Ulaz can safely keep an eye on _all_ of them, his infuriating little sub-pack; his _family_ (He never had a big one; his brother had died young, and his parents passed away a couple years previous). And Keith? Keith gets easy access to all of his fathers.

And they are, all four of them. Keith tells them so one night at dinner.

“I love you.” He says.

“Which one, kit?” Ulaz asks, wiping crumbs off the boy’s cheek.

“All of you. I love all my daddies.”

The room goes very quiet. Then-

“Oh.” Kolivan says quietly.

“…” Antok’s mouth opens and closes, but he has no words (and no mask to hide his shock, he never wears it at home, not anymore).

Thace grins and ruffles Keith’s hair. “Good job, kid. You made ‘em speechless.”

Keith frowns and looks between Antok and Kolivan. “Are they okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No kitling,” Ulaz soothes, picking Keith up and depositing him in Antok’s lap. “You said something very right.”

Antok’s tail wraps around Keith’s wrist on instinct, and then he and Kolivan are both nuzzling their kid and purring up a storm. Keith giggles and purrs back.

Ulaz sits back down and looks at Thace, who grins at him.

The doctor can’t help but smile back. Gods, he loves his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute, if I'm getting married, and YOU'RE getting married, then who's fighting the Empire!?" - my best friend's reaction upon reading this chapter. Luoup, I love you dearly.  
> The next chapter is Keith growing up, and getting into so much trouble along the way. Have a great week!


	10. The Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. This is nothing but Keith getting into way too much trouble and our favorite purple dads getting exasperated. Have fun reading.
> 
> Never underestimate a child's ability to get into more trouble.   
> \- Martin Mull

 “Thace! THACE!”

Thace runs into the Med Bay exam room, having dropped several dishes in his rush to attend to his bondmate.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Ulaz turns towards him with a look of sheer panic in his eyes. “I can’t find Keith!”

Thace blinks. Uh-oh. “Okay, when did you last see him?”

“Maybe fifteen dobashes ago? Twenty? I went to check my messages and he was _right there_ and now…” Ulaz cuts himself off with a whine in the back of his throat. “I’ve lost our child, Thace!”

“Easy,” Thace soothes, taking Ulaz’s shoulders gently. “He can’t have gotten too far, right?”

“What if he got in the vents?? He’s small enough, he could manage it! I had to pull him out of one at home the other day, and he could be anywhere if that’s the case! He could get burned, or cut on the fans, or fall, or-”

“Ulaz!” Thace says in exasperation, grabbing his bondmate’s attention again. “We have no idea if that’s true. He could just have left the Med Bay the _normal_ way. Come on, let’s go out in the hall.”

The exit the Med Bay, but there is no tiny child in sight. “Thace, he-” Ulaz starts, but Thace cuts him off.

“He’s going to be fine, ‘Laz. Anyone who sees him will bring him back here. And besides. it’s not like he can leave the base or anything…” Thace freezes. Keith could hypothetically get into the hangar. He’d been in there with Thace and Antok before. He could get on a fighter. He could-

“Yeah okay we need to find him _now_.”

Thace and Ulaz split up, trying to find any trace of their kid, to no avail. After nearly two vargas of searching, Thace bursts into Kolivan’s office.

“We have a _slight_ problem and I may need you to ground those fighters you were gonna send out in the next twenty dobashes.”

Kolivan looks up from his tablet with a raised eyebrow. “Do I really want to know what it is you’ve done _this_ time?”

“Not my doing, for once.” Thace says. “It’s Keith.”

Kolivan groans and thwacks his head on the desk. “Oh gods, what did he do? Did he change the codes to the hangar bay again?”

“Uh, we don’t know. We lost track of him a couple vargas ago.”

Kolivan sits back up very quickly. “What!? You lost him!?”

“Hey, don’t look at me! Ulaz’s the one who was watching him! Although don’t yell at him for it, he’s panicking enough as it is.”

Kolivan rubs at his temples in a now-familiar gesture of Keith-related stress. “Alright, where have you looked?”

Thace rattles off a list of the places he and Ulaz have checked at this point.

“And we tried to get into the hangar but it was sealed for prep and take-off so Ulaz made me run up here and tell you.”

Kolivan nods. “I’ll call Korval and tell him to tell the other pilots to search their ships.” Then he points at the door. “Go tell Antok about the situation. He can get you access to the other locked down areas. Gods know that kid is capable of getting into places he shouldn’t be able to.”

~*~

By the time Thace finds Ulaz again, the doctor has the entire medical staff hunting through the base.

“Well?” The doctor says as soon as he sees his bondmate.

“Kolivan’s calling it in. We need to go let Antok know so he can get us into the other sealed off areas.”

They spend the next half varga trying to track down the lieutenant. Ulaz has descended into full-blown panic mode at this point.

“Thace, what are we going to do if we can’t find him?”

“We’ll find him.”

“No, I… I mean Keith. What… what if…”

Thace halts and turns to pull Ulaz into his arms. “Don’t, okay? We’re gonna find him. He has to be here somewhere, right? It’s not like he actually knows how to _fly_ a fighter-”

“Yet,” Ulaz adds quietly.

“-so there’s no reason to think that he’s not on base. He’s fine. It’ll be fine. Let’s go find Antok.”

They find the lieutenant in the lower workshop. No one ever uses it except for Antok. It’s too far removed from the rest of the base, but he likes the solitude.

“Antok! We have a problem!” Thace says as soon as he sees the big man.

Antok turns. “What problem?”

“It’s Keith. We haven’t seen him in vargas, and gods know where he could have gotten into and we’re worried sick and-” Ulaz babbles.

Antok tilts his head, then turns back towards the workbench. “Keith?”

And then a head of messy black hair pops over the back of the workbench. “I found the wrench!” Keith chirps, holding out a wrench larger than his head for Antok to take.

Antok turns to look at them again. “You were saying?”

Keith looks up. “Hi Daddy! Hi, Papa!”

“Oh son of a-”

“Keith!” Ulaz darts forwards and picks up the boy, squishing him against his chest and nuzzling his hair.

“Daddy, I can’t breathe,” Keith says grumpily.

“Has he been here the whole time?” Thace asks Antok.

Antok tilts his head again. “Well, he showed up about two vargas ago.”

Thace sighs, then calls Kolivan and lets him know their little hellion had been found.

“Keith, you left without saying anything! I was worried sick!” Ulaz is saying when Thace turns off the comm.

Keith tilts his head in imitation of Antok. “I told Papa.”

Thace freezes. “Huh?”

Keith nods. “Yeah, I said I was gonna go find Antok ‘cause you and Daddy were busy. You said ‘okay, have fun, kiddo’ and everything.”

Ulaz turns and… hooboy, if looks could kill, he’d currently be a smear on the floor. “What?” Ulaz growls lowly.

“Uh, I don’t remember-” Thace halts. Oh. He’d been reading. He’d vaguely heard Keith say something but hadn’t paid it much mind. Oh gods. He was a dead man. “Um. Oops?”

Ulaz growls again and hands Keith to Antok, then drags Thace out of the room.

~*~

Thace ends up sleeping on the couch for the next cycle while Keith sleeps with Ulaz in their room. All things considered, it could have been much worse, for all of them.

~*~*~*~

“I need some assistance.”

Kolivan looks up from his desk in the home office blearily. He’d been working for too long again.

“Huh?”

Antok raises an eyebrow, then walks over and turns off Kolivan’s tablet, tucking it under his arm. “Assistance. Please. And you need to stop working anyway.”

“What do you need help with?” Kolivan asks, standing and stretching until he feels his spine pop.

“Keith is currently in the air vents and I’m not sure where he ended up.”

Kolivan nearly falls over. “ _What!?_ ”

“Keith. In the air vents.”

“How the void did he even get in there!? He’s eight! He’s too big!”

“A full-blooded Galra eight-year-old would be, but Keith is a hybrid, and from what we’ve been able to tell, is fairly small for his age even by human standards. So it is entirely possible, hence the fact that he managed it.”

“You are being far too calm about this.” Kolivan growls at his bondmate as they enter the living room.

“It’s not as if I’ve lost contact with him.” Antok says reasonably, then walks over to the wall and knocks on it lightly. “Keith? Are you still alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just dark.” Keith’s muffled voice comes through the wall.

“I have Kolivan here now. He has the schematics for the room on his tablet.” Antok looks at him then and hands him back the tablet. “You’ll need to help guide him out.”

Kolivan is still a little bit baffled by the entire situation but grabs the tablet and finds the schematics they’d had drawn up for their extra-large quarters.

The difficult part is figuring out where the kid landed. After that it’s simply a matter of telling him to go left or right and not guiding him into a fan or a steep drop. Eventually, a vent above their heads pops open and Keith falls into Antok’s waiting arms, giggling up a storm.

“That was fun! Let’s do it again!”

“How about we don’t and say we did.” Kolivan sighs. This kid’s going to be the death of him, he swears it. “And maybe we don’t tell Ulaz about this. I think he’s still recovering from the disappearance scandal last year.”

~*~*~*~

Thace isn’t exactly sure how he’s going to explain this situation to Kolivan, but he’s going to have to.

“Hey, Kolivan,” he says over comms.

“I don’t want to know.” Kolivan fires back instantly.

“Even if it involves Keith being outside the base?”

“WHAT!?”

“Technically.”

Thace hears the telltale thunk of Kolivan’s head hitting the desk. “What the void did he do?”

“He broke into an escape pod and jettisoned it.”

“Of course he did.”

“And he’s drifting towards the pull of the blackhole. And somehow the pod is on fire.”

“FUCK.”

~*~

Later, he and Kolivan are standing in the med bay looking slightly charred with an eight-year-old laughing hysterically in Kolivan’s arms.

Ulaz looks up at them with a raised eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

Keith grins. “Ye-”

“NO.”

~*~*~*~

“Ulaz.”

Ulaz’s ear flicks as his comm. crackles to life in his ear. “What can I do for you, Antok?”

“We might be in need of medical assistance.”

Ulaz frowns and stands. “We?”

“Keith-”

Ulaz is out if the room before the lieutenant finishes his sentence.

“Where are you?” Ulaz snaps.

“That is the problem. We are…in a hole.”

Ulaz halts in the middle of the hall.

“A hole.”

“Yes.”

Ulaz sighs and continues walking, turning on the tracking between comms as he goes.

“Care to explain?”

“We were in the closed off section-”

“Why?” Ulaz deadpans.

“It’s Keith.”

Fair enough.

“He ran up and jumped on me, and a part of the floor collapsed. We’re alright, but we can’t get out.”

“It was great, Daddy!” Keith’s voice chirps over the comm.

“Tell him he’s in so much trouble.”

“Aww.” Keith sighs.

~*~

Ulaz fishes them out of the hole, then bitches out his nine-year-old, who just grins the whole time, dirt smeared across his cheek.

“Get out of here, you little hellion.” Ulaz sighs eventually, and Keith grins, ears flicking in amusement, and kisses Ulaz’s cheek before darting out of the med bay.

Antok is highly amused, and Ulaz turns to glare at him half-heartedly.

“I sincerely hope he’s done being a nuisance.” Ulaz growls and collapses onto his chair.

Antok tilts his head, which Ulaz has come to learn is his masked version of raising an eyebrow. “I highly doubt it.”

Ulaz groans. “I know.”

~*~*~*~

Antok walks into Thace and Ulaz’s shared bedroom, tail flicking in agitation and ears pinned back against his head. The major looks up from his book, giving the lieutenant a curious look.

“What’s up with you?” Thace asks.

Antok sighs and wipes a streak of flour off his cheek. “Your son is in the kitchen.”

Thace raises an eyebrow. “ _My_ son? Uh oh, what did he do this time?”

Antok opens his mouth to explain, thinks better of it, and just shakes his head. “Just…come see.”

Antok leads Thace into their kitchen, and the disaster zone it has become.

“Huh.” Thace says, looking around. There is white _everywhere_. On the counters, the floor, the ceiling (Antok’s still not sure how Keith managed _that_ ) and coating their little nine-year-old.

“Oh, hi, Papa.” Keith says nonchalantly from where he’s sitting on the floor, mixing some brown concoction in a bowl.

“Kid…” Thace starts, then sighs. “What in the void are you doing?”

“It’s Daddy’s birthday today.”

“So you decide to destroy the kitchen?”

Keith blinks, then looks around, eyes getting wide. “Oh, I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this, kit?” Antok rumbles.

Keith frowns. “I just wanted to make Daddy a cake. I didn’t mean to mess up the kitchen. Now he’s gonna be mad.”

Thace and Antok exchange a look, then their shoulders slump. It would seem in this one instance that Keith hadn’t actually meant to cause trouble.

“Look, how about we clean up the kitchen, and then Antok and I will help you with the cake, okay?”

Keith nods and hands Thace the bowl. Antok then picks him up. “I will begin by cleaning this one up.” He says.

“Have fun!” Thace sings. Keith’s bath time is still a very soggy adventure.

Antok’s tail flicks again, then he carries their flour-dusted child out of the room.

~*~

By the time Ulaz and Kolivan get back later that day, the kitchen and their kit are spotless, and there is a very modest cake on the counter, ready to be eaten. Keith seems quite pleased by this and has promised the both of them that if he ever needs help in the kitchen again, he will go to Antok. They are happy with this result. At least now they know Keith won’t get into any more kitchen-related disasters.

Probably.

~*~*~*~

Kolivan is in the middle of a very important meeting. The outcome of it determines whether or not the Blade will have the supplies they require for the foreseeable future. Antok is out doing a favor for their people, so it’s up to him to convince the group’s leadership they are allies worth having.

He has several senior members sitting in with him, just so he feels like he isn’t doing this solo. The woman on the screen, Governor Kiiva, looks at him coolly as he speaks.

Then Keith opens the door.

Kolivan freezes mid-sentence. Keith blinks at him, then at Governor Kiiva (who looks very puzzled), then the kit scampers across the room and into Kolivan’s lap. Ulaz, who is sitting at the other end of the table, looks at the boy in shock. Kolivan is doing the same.

“Keith what are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“I’m in the middle of a meeting.” Kolivan says urgently, glancing up at the woman on the screen, who raises an eyebrow.

“I sit on you all the time when you’re in meetings.” Keith grumbles, and buries his face in Kolivan’s shirt.

“Yes, but this is different, I don’t think-”

“It’s alright.”

Kolivan glances up at the governor. “Ma’am?”

“I wasn’t aware you had a child at the Blade headquarters, Kolivan.” She says, glancing down at Keith.

Keith looks up at her and waves before nuzzling back into Kolivan’s shirt.

“He is very small.” Kiiva comments.

“His species is quite a bit smaller than ours.” Ulaz says to her. “But he is small, even for his species.”

Kiiva looks at the doctor curiously. “Are you his father, doctor?”

Ulaz’s ears fold back against his head. “Well, one of them. My bondmate is the one who is blood-related to him.”

“And my bondmate and I assist.” Kolivan adds.

Kiiva hums. “How old is he?”

“I’m nine.” Keith says, voice muffled but Kolivan’s shirt.

Kiiva smiles, then schools her features and looks at Kolivan again. “Please continue.”

Kolivan keeps talking. Eventually, Keith gets bored of sitting still, because of course he does, and decides to crawl all over Kolivan.

Kolivan dutifully ignores his small human nuisance and keeps talking. Governor Kiiva seems vaguely amused.

By the time Kolivan is done, Keith is draped over his head and playing with his braid. “I apologize for him.” Kolivan sighs.

Kiiva laughs. “It’s no trouble. In fact, I find it quite endearing that you indulge him.”

“We have little choice.” Ulaz sighs, but he’s smiling at their little menace.

Kiiva nods. “I know the feeling.” She looks at Keith, who looks back at her and waves again. She waves back amusedly. “You will receive what you need, Kolivan. You have my word.”

The screen cuts off.

Ulaz huffs in amusement. “It would seem that Keith is our biggest negotiating tool.”

Kolivan glances up at the boy on his head. “Indeed. For once, his trouble-making behavior worked out in our favor.”

Ulaz snorts. “Don’t get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Keith.  
> Next chapter is Keith growing up some more, and learning a few things along the way.  
> Have a great day, ya'll.


	11. The Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people who are still killing me with the comments and kudos and bookmarks and views. Lemme thank you guys again for that. You are all awesome.  
> This chapter is about 50% longer than usual but I doubt that's a problem. It has a lot of stuff in it, as I have a lot left to pack in before this fic is done. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Fatherhood isn't always a planned thing, but when it happens you just do it. It's very natural and in that sense it's not really difficult.  
> \- Kelly Slater

“Dad? Papa?”

Ulaz glances up from his tablet with a raised eyebrow. Keith is standing in front of the couch wringing his hands together anxiously. He’s completely Galra-looking as well, which tends to mean his emotions have spiked to such an extreme degree that his biology has gone slightly haywire. It’s gotten better in the past few years as Keith has learned control, but just because he can control it doesn’t mean he wants to.

Thace swings his legs down out of Ulaz’s lap and onto the floor, reaching down to tug Keith up onto the couch between them. Though Keith is eleven now, he’s still small enough for them to pick up easily. Antok especially has an easy time hauling their kit around on his back or in his arms.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Thace asks, ruffling their kit’s hair gently.

Keith fidgets with the hem of his shirt for a moment, ears flicking distractedly and scent muddled with doubt. “Can you… tell me about Earth?”

Ulaz blinks, and then sighs. He was wondering when this would happen. “We’re glad to tell you what we can, kit, but we don’t know that much ourselves.”

Keith’s nose scrunches and his ears fold back against his head. “But you know everything.” He says with all confidence.

Ulaz smiles. “I don’t know everything, my dear. I know a great many things, but no one knows everything.”

“Ulaz is smart, kid, but even he has his limits.” Thace adds sagely.

Keith frowns. “Nuh uh. Dad tells me everything about everything. Like about life before the empire, and the Balmera, and Altea, and Voltron and the lions and paladins. Dad knows everything.”

“As flattering as that is, I really don’t know that much about Earth,” Ulaz says gently. “All we know is what your father and mother sent with you, and what they talked about in their videos. Earth isn’t very advanced in space travel yet. They have yet to meet any other species aside from their own. There really isn’t anything about them in the empire’s databases, and one should consider that a good thing.”

“Because then the empire would go there and make the humans unhappy.” Keith says, nodding. “Well, what did Mom and my birth dad say?”

So Ulaz tells him what he learned himself from Calvin and Taza’s videos. That Earth is a world of blue and green. Vast oceans and so many different climates, one side of the world can be freezing cold and the other side can be scorching hot in the exact same dobash. He tells Keith that his parents had lived in a desert region, which is a place that is full of sand and hot throughout the day, but blissfully cool at night.

“They made videos for you, you know. Whenever you’re ready to see them.” Thace adds carefully when Ulaz takes a pause. “We’ve never watched those. They’re meant for you.”

Keith nods slowly. “I can see them now?”

“Of course you can, kit.” Ulaz says quietly, combing his fingers through Keith’s black locks. “All you ever had to do was ask.”

~*~

Dad and Papa ask him if he wants them to watch with him. Keith thinks about that for several long dobashes, then shakes his head.

“I think they’re something I need to see on my own. Is that… is that okay?”

“Of course it is, Keith. We understand completely.” Dad says easily. Keith can’t smell any bad emotions, so he must be telling the truth.

He and Papa head towards the door. “We’re right out here if you need us, kiddo.” Papa says, then closes the door behind him.

Keith sits on the floor of his room and looks up at the holoscreen. Two videos are waiting. His fathers said there were more, apparently meant for when he was grown up a little more, but these two were the ones he was meant to see first.

Keith looks at the thumbnails for a moment, then selects the one with the human man who was his birth father. It’s weird for him to think about. All he’s ever known are his four big purple dads, so seeing someone who actually looks like he does most of the time… it’s a little strange.

“Hey, Keith.” Calvin Kogane says, smiling at the camera. “Guess you finally got curious about where you came from ‘n bugged Thace about it. Hope he’s been raising you right.” The man looks away and rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t really know how to say what I wanna say with the small amount of time I got, but, here goes: I’m sorry. I’m sorry me an’ your mom aren’t there to answer whatever questions you got. I’m sure you ain’t missin’ us too bad. You got Thace and whoever else he wrangled into helpin’ with ya, but still. I wish we’d had more time to be with you. As young as you are, you probably won’t remember us at all by the time you finally watch these. And as much as that sorta hurts to think about, it’s probably for the best. Can’t miss what you can’t remember.”

On the screen, his birth father sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “Look, I don’t mean to make you feel guilty, or upset, that’s not what this is about. It’s about… you being able to see me, and know that once upon a time, I was here, and I loved you. Because I do. I love you, kid. And I hate that I’m not gonna be around to see you grow up, or be there to teach you things, but I know this: you are gonna get to grow up. You’re gonna get to learn things, and see the galaxy, and be loved by Taza’s weird crazy rebel family. We’re dying, but we’re damn well gonna make sure you live.”

“Language.” Keith mumbles absently.

“And, well, I guess all we really want is for you to be happy. So, if you are happy, then I guess me and Taza can rest easy, knowing we did the best we could. We never wanted anything more than for you to grow up loved. So, wherever or whenever you are, remember that we loved you.”

The screen goes black.

Keith wipes at his eyes and sniffles quietly. Then he selects the other video.

A female Galra plops into a chair in front of the camera, holding bloody bandages against her side. She looks tired, and very annoyed. She also looks like a less angular, longer-haired, female version of Papa, with two stripes of darker fur on each cheek.

“Okay, first thing’s first.” She says, giving a meaningful look at the camera. “Thace, if you’re watching this with him, get out. I want to level with my kid and I don’t want you interfering, like you always do. Seems you’ll still be pissing me off even after I’m dead.”

Keith giggles as the woman waits, still glaring at the screen.

“Okay, now that he’s gone, hopefully, I can level with you, kid. I screwed up big time with this whole thing. I bet you’ve wondered what happened to me and your dad. Well for starters, I ended up on Earth because I was on a scouting mission at Kolivan’s behest – I assume you know who Kolivan is at this point, grumpy anti-kid bastard though he may be.”

Keith giggles again. If only she knew.

“Anyways, I went scouting, but I got spotted, so I ran. The empire’s war ship blew out one of my engines and I had to make an emergency landing on Earth, where your dad stumbled across me, and I hissed at him and nearly clawed his face off. That was fun.”

A muffled “for you, maybe” is heard off-camera.

“Hey, this is my message to our kid. Complain in your own.” His mother growls without heat. “Anyway, I was stuck on Earth fixing the ship with primitive Earth materials for almost two years, fell in love with your dad along the way, then eight months after that, ta-dah! There you were. If you don’t know how babies are made, ask your uncle. I’m sure he’d be so glad to tell you.” She grins wickedly.

Keith snorts. Papa _had_ told him where babies come from, last year. It had been extremely strange, and kind of funny, and Antok had to take over half way through because Papa couldn’t stop babbling. Dad had taken pictures and Kolivan had walked in, heard what they were talking about, and walked right back out. That had been a weird quintant.

“So, there we were, happy little hybrid family, and then the fu- uh, I have no idea how old you are when you’re watching this,” she clears her throat, “then the Empire found me, after more than three years. I had to leave. I thought about leaving you and your dad, leading them away from you in hopes you both would be safe on Earth, but, I made the selfish decision instead. Maybe that was the wrong call, but we’ll never know. So, long story short, I got shot, and Cal’s medicine got destroyed so he didn’t have what he needed to keep himself functional. So now we’re dying, and you… we’re gonna leave you.”

Taza swallows hard and leans closer to the screen. “And I’m sorry. I am so godsdamned sorry, baby boy. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be a mom and do right by you, but I screwed up, and now I can’t. But hey, you have Thace, and I just _know_ he’s taking care of you. If you didn’t already know, he’s a total softie at heart. And you’ve probably got Ulaz too. At least as your doctor, if my idiot brother hasn’t gotten the balls to court him yet.”

Keith grins at that.

“If he hasn’t, tell him to get on it. If he by some miracle has, tell him congratulations and it’s about damn time. And that I’m sorry I can’t be at his bonding ceremony.” She growls in frustration and pushes her bangs out of her eyes distractedly. “Look, Keith, I know I messed up. And now, I’m not there for you, but you have them. And Kolivan, and all the other Blades. Even if I can’t be there, I know you’re gonna be just fine.” She smiles then. “Love you, kiddo.” And in that last instant of video, she looks and sounds so much like Papa.

Then the screen cuts out again.

~*~

Thace’s head snaps up as soon as the door to Keith’s room hisses open. Keith is holding on to the door frame and looking down at his feet. He’s looking slightly purple around the edges again.

“Kitling?” Ulaz asks quietly. Thace holds his breath.

Keith looks up at them and smiles. “Mom says to tell you congratulations on finally bonding with Dad.” He says to Thace’s great surprise. “And she’s sorry she couldn’t be at the ceremony.”

“How in the void did she-” Thace starts, but Ulaz cuts him off by laughing.

“Taza always did know you too well.” He says, standing and crossing the room to Keith. Keith grabs onto him and climbs up until he’s sitting on Ulaz’s shoulders.

“She reminded me of you, Papa.” He says quietly, poking at Ulaz’s ear and making it flick absently.

“Yeah, well, she _is_ my twin, after all.” Thace shuffles over awkwardly. “What else did she say about me, exactly?”

Keith just grins.

~*~

“Can I get some Earth things for my room?” Keith asks several months later. He had been watching some of his parent’s videos about Earth, and now seems fascinated by the culture.

“Hm,” Ulaz hums thoughtfully, then looks at Kolivan across the table. “Requesting permission to take Keith on a little outing, Leader?”

Kolivan glares at him balefully. “You are not taking him all the way to Earth.”

“Of course not,” Ulaz sighs, rolling his eyes. “But I do know where to get Earth items.”

Keith perks up.

~*~

Ulaz doesn’t typically like the mall, but his eleven-year-old, who has literally never left the base in his life, is thrilled with it.

Ulaz takes him to the weird little shop he’d seen before, that sells exclusively Earth items. The doctor has no idea why, but it suits his son’s needs perfectly.

Their son’s room becomes plastered in posters of Earth movies and weird little figurines and new movies that Keith and Thace and Antok pile up on the couch to watch (Kolivan and Ulaz merely watch their son and their bondmates in amusement).

The strange, colorful Earth items look odd next to the crystals and rocks that Antok would bring Keith from missions, the books and tablets he borrows (steals) from Ulaz after their lessons, the carvings Thace makes him, and the star charts that Kolivan uses to teach him about the universe. But it all fits quite well in Keith’s little space.

Every so often, Ulaz will take the boy back to the mall (when he behaves) and let Keith get another little trinket. One of those times, Keith found a music player with a bunch of songs already stored on it. Keith was thrilled and took to blasting the music as loud as he could get away with (by the end of the cycle, everyone in their shared quarters knew every word to any given Panic! At the Disco song).

Ulaz is glad their son is getting in touch with the other side of his heritage, even if it could be… difficult at times.

_Sunsets on the evil eye!_

_Invisible to the Hollywood shrine!_

Ulaz groans and pulls his pillow over his head.

Thace cackles next to him, setting his tablet onto the bedside table and turning towards him, propped up on his elbows. “Aw, come on, ‘Laz, let the kid enjoy his music.”

“I am, I just wish he wouldn’t play the same song _fifteen times in a row_.”

“Damn, you’ve been counting?”

_“Yes.”_

Thace laughs again then tugs the pillow off Ulaz’s face.

“Excuse me, I was trying to suffocate myself with that,” Ulaz quips, glaring half-heartedly up at his bondmate’s grinning face.

“Too bad. You aren’t getting out of this parenting thing that easy.” Thace says, then leans down and kisses him.

“What was that for?” Ulaz murmurs a moment later.

“Do I need a reason to kiss the man I love?” Thace hums, one hand sliding down to the waistband of Ulaz’s shorts.

Ulaz halts the wandering hand with a firm grip on Thace’s wrist and raises an eyebrow. “What are you trying to seduce me into agreeing to, Thace?”

“Wh- I am insulted by the very notion! Can a man not want to seduce his own bondmate for the sole purpose of seducing him? Does there have to be an ulterior motive? Can I not just want to get laid?”

Ulaz gives him a hard look. “Thace.”

Thace sighs and drops his head onto Ulaz’s shoulder. “Dammit, you know me too well. Fine, fine. I want to… void damn it. I want to start training Keith tomorrow. Well, me and Antok. I’m sure he’s busy, ah, ‘convincing’ Kolivan right about now.”

Ulaz raises his other eyebrow. “Training? Now? But he’s still so young.”

Thace sighs and lifts his head, crossing his arms on top of Ulaz’s chest and resting his chin against them. “I know, but we have to think about this logically. Isn’t that your thing? Antok and I go out all the time on these dangerous missions. Kolivan goes on diplomatic runs that could be ambushed at any given time, and one of these days, you’ll be asked to go back out in the field too. The only reason you haven’t been yet is because someone’s got to be here for Keith, but he is getting close to the age where he’d be fine by himself. Sooner or later, Keith’s gonna be here on his own, and what if the base gets attacked? Or, gods forbid, what if one of these days, one of us doesn’t come home? Or _none_ of us come home? He needs to know how to protect himself, and more than that, he needs to understand why we do what we do. You know that.”

Ulaz growls, but he knows Thace is right. Keith… Keith needs to learn. It’s time. “Alright.” He sighs.

“Hey,” Thace murmurs, poking Ulaz’s furrowed brow. “I know you’re worried. Gods know I am too, but he’s got mine and Taza’s blood running in his veins. Chances are, he’ll take to fighting just as easily as he takes to everything else.”

“I know you’re right but… he’s my _son,_ Thace.”

“He’s mine too, you know. Don’t worry, babe, he’ll be just fine. Now,” Thace props himself back up and looks down at Ulaz with a particular gleam in his eye. “Can I get back to the seducing you part of our evening?”

Ulaz rolls his eyes fondly, then drags his bondmate back down on top of him.

~*~

“Dad, you’re suffocating me.” Keith sighs.

“No I’m not, or you wouldn’t be speaking.” Ulaz mutters, nose buried in Keith’s hair.

“I’ll be okay. It’s just Papa and Antok. You know they won’t hurt me.”

“It’s not so much the training that worries me, it’s what the training _implies_.” Ulaz sighs, breathing in Keith’s sweet, calming scent. Even after all this time, Keith’s scent still helps ease his anxiety. Even if Keith is frequently also the _cause_ of his anxiety.

“Daaaaad,” Keith groans, but nuzzles against Ulaz’s wrist, scenting him back. “I gotta go.”

“I know.”

Ulaz sets Keith down on the floor and the kit runs to the door. “Love you! See you later!” he chirps over his shoulder.

“Not in my med bay, I hope, or I’ll skin Thace alive.” Ulaz mutters to the almost empty room.

“He’ll be fine.” Kolivan says from the table, skimming through the tablet in his hands.

Ulaz raises an eyebrow. “Is that why you smell like stress and unease, then?”

Kolivan growls. “Dammit.”

~*~

As Thace had predicted, Keith excels in his weapons training. It was like the boy was born with a blade in his hand. Keith knows that pretty much every opponent he would ever face would be larger than him (Galra = much bigger than humans) so their boy learns to utilize his speed and agility to outmatch his opponent.

Thace is a proud papa. His little boy’s all grown up and ready to slaughter Empire goons. It brings a tear to his eye.

Though to be honest, Antok’s the one who really handles the fighting aspect of Keith’s training. Their logic being if Keith can hold his own against the largest Galra on base, he can probably hold his own against most anyone in the Empire.

“I bet I could even take on Zarkon himself!” Keith says one night.

“Oh no. Nonono I am not even thinking about that, no.” Ulaz says immediately and downs the alcohol in his glass.

Keith pouts. “I totally could! No way Zarkon’s got anything on Antok. I mean, Antok is like, the biggest Galra ever!”

Antok’s ears fold back and he flushes. Thace and Kolivan start snickering, and Ulaz is pouring himself another glass of brandy.

“I am not that great, little one.” Antok mumbles.

Keith raises an eyebrow in a scary good imitation of Ulaz. “Bullshit.”

“Keith! Language!” Ulaz snaps. “Thace! What have I told you about cursing in front of Keith!?”

“Sorry, Dad.”

“Sorry, ‘Laz.”

Thace and Keith exchange a glance and start laughing. Ulaz growls in defeat and drains the brandy.

~*~

Antok may be handling Keith’s combat training, but Thace, Thace is teaching his boy how to _fly_. A few months after Keith starts learning the blade, Thace plucks him out of bed early one morning, slings the yawning twelve-year-old over his shoulder, and heads towards the hangar.

“Whas goin’ on, Papa?” Keith yawns, rubbing his face against Thace’s shirt, still mostly asleep.

“We’re headed to the hangar. Buckle up, little guy, you’re about to learn how to fly a fighter.”

Keith jerks awake in his arms. “Oh _void_ yes.”

Thace laughs. Yeah, Keith’s definitely related to him and Taza.

~*~

As with everything else, Keith is a natural pilot.

“I suppose that, at least, is in his blood.” Kolivan says, watching the viewscreen as the fighter Keith is piloting does a graceful loop.

“Indeed.” Antok murmurs. “Keith is a natural at most everything we’ve ever taught him, though, so I’m not surprised.”

Kolivan smirks over at his bondmate. “You really never have gotten over your belief that Keith is perfect, have you?”

Antok raises an eyebrow under his mask. “He _is_ perfect.”

Kolivan laughs. “Never change, Antok.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Antok quips, resting his chin on top of Kolivan’s head. He feels the other man’s ear brush his cheek as it flicks in response. The lieutenant purrs quietly, wrapping his arms around his bondmate as they continue to watch the screen.

“How did I not realize how much of a sap you are before we started courting? I knew you for seventeen years before that, and I still had no idea.” Kolivan sighs, leaning back into Antok’s hold.

“I’m good at hiding it.” Antok murmurs through his purr.

Kolivan snorts, then taps the viewscreen, opening the comm. “Thace, Keith, it’s time for dinner.”

“Gotcha!” Keith chirps. “I mean, uh, copy that, leader.”

Kolivan chuckles quietly. “Just get in here, you little menace.”

“You know you love me! See ya soon!” then the comm cuts out.

Antok laughs quietly. “He’s just going to get worse as he gets older, isn’t he?”

Kolivan groans and turns to bury his face in Antok’s neck. “Gods, I hope not. I feel bad for his future bondmate. They’re going to have their hands full.”

Antok stills.

Kolivan sighs. “Antok, he _is_ going to grow up eventually, you know.”

“I am aware.” Antok says curtly. “And I am saying it now. Whoever dares to think they’re good enough for our kit is going to be in for a very bad time.”

Kolivan groans and bites Antok's shoulder. “You’re hopeless.”

Antok hums nonchalantly. “You love me anyway.”

“Yes,” Kolivan says quietly. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who can see Keith in any reality belting out LA Devotee at the top of his lungs? Because it's one of my favorite things to imagine.  
> Also, I giggled far too many times writing this chapter. You have no idea.  
> But hey, chapter 11! There's only two chapters left before this fic is over! That's exciting! The next chapter has Keith becoming a teenager and dads being reflective! See you all then!


	12. The Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave 3k worth of sassy teen Keith and fatherly reflection here, shall I? Okay, cool, have fun.
> 
> To show a child what once delighted you, to find the child's delight added to your own - this is happiness.   
> \- J. B. Priestley

“Keith!” Kolivan growls.

The thirteen-year-old lifts his head from where he’s draped across Kolivan’s lap, long bangs falling in his eyes. “Hm?”

“I am _trying_ to get work done!”

“You’ve been working for eleven vargas straight, Kolivan.” The boy deadpans. He sounds exactly like Antok. It’s disconcerting.

“…Have I?”

“Yep.”

Kolivan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Ah, so that _wasn’t_ a Keith-related headache.

“Alright, maybe I should take a break.”

“You think?”

“Watch it, you little menace.” Kolivan growls again.

Keith smirks then flips out of Kolivan’s chair, landing in a crouch, then standing.

“Come on,” the boy says, grabbing Kolivan’s hand and tugging him to his feet. “You promised you’d come out and stargaze with me. We still need to finish the star chart.”

Kolivan’s eyes soften and he reaches up to ruffle the boy’s hair (he doesn’t have to reach up far, Keith still only comes up to just above his waist). “We do, don’t we? Okay, lead the way.”

Keith grins and darts out of the room, Kolivan following in amusement. Keith really hasn’t changed much in the eleven years he’s been with them. Though, Kolivan doesn’t know what he would do if the boy _had_ changed. Keith may be a distracting, annoying, destructive little menace, but he’s Kolivan’s _son_. He wouldn’t have the boy any other way.

He leans against the doorway to his office as he watches Keith grab the tablet they’ve been using to construct the chart of their local constellations and dart over to the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“C’mon, Kolivan! Let’s go!”

Impatient as always. Kolivan shakes his head fondly, walking over to the boy and combing his fingers through his messy black hair. “Never change, Keith.”

Keith blinks up at him for a moment, then grins and ducks slightly to nuzzle at Kolivan’s wrist, going slightly purple around the edges. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Kolivan purrs quietly, then scoops Keith up in his arms, waiting patiently while the kit adjusts himself so he’s sitting up on Kolivan’s shoulders.

“Love you, Kolivan.” Keith says suddenly.

Kolivan huffs, tilting his head back to look up at the boy. “I love you too, you little menace.”

Keith grins and nuzzles his hair before straightening. “Right, let’s go!” he chirps, tapping his heels against Kolivan’s sides and biting at his ear.

Kolivan rolls his eyes and uses that ear to flick the boy in the face, feeling satisfied when he chirps indignantly. Then he heads out the door, with his little menace in tow.

~*~

Antok leans against the wall in operations, glancing between the different monitors in passing. There doesn’t seem to be anything pressing.

Suddenly, he hears his name being yelled. He turns to see Keith sprinting towards him. Antok pushes himself away from the wall and lowers into a crouch, arms raised. Keith jumps, and he catches the boy effortlessly.

“Yes, kit?” Antok asks, hoisting Keith up a little higher in his arms. No one in the room had even looked up. They were used to this display by now.

 “I’ve been looking for you.” The kit says.

Antok’s tail lifts and wraps itself around the boy’s wrist, as is his habit. “What for?”

“You said if things were quiet up here, you’d come spar with me. I just came from Kolivan’s office, he said everything was quiet, so...” Keith trails off, giving him a hopeful look.

Antok tilts his head. “I did say that, didn’t I? Very well. Let us go, little one.” Keith grins and shifts so he’s more comfortable, wrapping his arms around Antok’s neck and pressing his cheek against the lieutenant’s shoulder.

Antok starts walking towards the elevator, armful of hybrid hellion in tow.

“You’re the only one who hasn’t said I’m getting too big for this.” Keith mumbles a moment later, in the elevator.

“I don’t believe you ever _will_ be too big for me to carry you, little one.”

“Good.” Keith turns his head and tucks his nose against Antok’s neck, scenting him lazily. “It’d be weird if you couldn’t carry me.”

“Are you sure you want to spar, or would you rather just sleep on me?” Antok asks in gentle amusement.

“Spar, then I’ll nap on you.” Keith hums. “Gotta get good enough so I can beat you, right?”

“You are fairly close to that already.” And he is. Keith excels with any blade you put in his hands, and his hand-to-hand skills are nothing to laugh at either. The boy would make the perfect soldier, if it were not for the fact that he is very noticeably not Galra. And only thirteen. Hard to believe Keith has only been training for two years.

Keith purrs at the praise. “I’ll never be as good as you and Papa, though.”

“I’m not so sure about that. I hear you had Thace on his back with a blade to the throat the other day.”

“I got lucky.”

“No, you got better. Trust me, you are improving.”

Keith pulls back to grin at him, then presses their foreheads together. “Still think I’m perfect, huh?” The boy asks, giggling.

“You are perfect.” Antok says, knocking their heads together.

“Careful, or it’ll start going to my head.”

Antok rolls his eyes beneath the mask, which his kit can sense.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!” the boy whines, ducking down to bite Antok’s shoulder.

“How do you plan to stop me?”

Keith growls playfully as they enter the training deck and flips out of Antok’s hold, landing in a crouch.

The liutenant smirks. “That’s my boy.” He murmurs and lowers himself into a fighting stance.

Two vargas later, Antok goes back to operations with a sleeping kit in his arms, and a sore back from hitting the floor twice in a row. Keith couldn’t stop grinning, and Antok had never been prouder.

~*~

“So Slav’s coming back soon.” Kolivan says one night at dinner.

“Slav?” Keith chirps, perking up instantly. “Awesome! When?”

Thace groans. “I hate that they get along. I hate it.”

~*~

“Easy, kid, you gotta go slow or-”

“Or we’re gonna be sucked into a black hole and simultaneously boil, freeze and be crushed to death?” Keith says mildly.

Thace grins. “Yeah, that.”

Keith smirks and eases the ship forwards. “Don’t worry Papa, I could fly this route in my sleep at this point.”

Thace snorts and leans back in the co-pilot’s chair. “Don’t let your dad catch you saying that, or he’ll have an aneurism.”

“I know.”

Keith continues to guide the ship through the very narrow path between the pulls of the black hole and the blue giant. They come out the other side a moment later.

“Told you.” Keith sings.

“Since when did you get so cocky?” Thace asks, raising an eyebrow.

Keith shrugs. “Oh, I dunno, probably the moment I started sharing your DNA. _Oh wait,_ that was always.”

“You are far sassier than any fourteen-year-old boy has a right to be.” Thace sighs.

Keith snorts. “I’ve been raised by you and Dad; how did you think I was gonna turn out?”

Fair point. Ulaz is sass incarnate.

Thace shakes his head. “I cannot argue with that.”

Keith laughs, head thrown back and bangs falling across his eyes, and for a moment, Thace is hit with a memory of Taza so visceral that he almost chokes.

“Papa? You okay?” Keith asks, glancing over at him worriedly. Concern is starting to leak into the elation that Keith had been emitting only a moment ago.

“I’m fine, kid, you just… fuck, you look just like your mom.”

Keith blinks in surprise. “I do?”

“Yeah. If you stayed purple, you’d be the spitting image of her. You’re just as much of a little shit as she was, too.”

Keith smiles softly. “You don’t talk about her much.”

Thace’s ears fold back against his head. “I guess in a way, I’m still getting over her death. She was my twin, and I’d never been without her before, you know. Sometimes I still expect to see her come walking in the door.”

Keith is quiet as he docks the ship in the hangar and cuts the engine. Then he turns to look at Thace. “Tell me about her.”

Thace blinks, then smiles, leaning back. “What do you want to know?”

“Was she older then you?”

Thace snorts. “Yeah, by sixty ticks. She never let me forget it either.”

Keith giggles. “I’ll bet.”

“We were the youngest of the six, and by a good few years too. So, when we were little, we only ever played with each other. I was never closer to anyone than I was to your mom. Not until Ulaz, at least.”

Thace keeps talking. He has endless stories of his and Taza’s misadventures.

“You… you joined the Blade by accident??” Keith chokes, shaking with laughter.

Thace grins ruefully. “Yeah, Taza was in a rebellious phase. She wanted to find something to spite our parents, so she dragged me to an ‘anti-empire’ rally that turned out to be a front for a Blades recruiting site. Taza signed up anyway, and when they asked her why she was joining, she said, and I quote, ‘out of spite, bitch.’”

“Oh gods.”

“Yeah, she said it to Korval, too.”

“Oh _gods_.” Keith wipes at his eyes, still giggling helplessly. “And what did you say?”

“I said ‘hey, don’t look at me, she just dragged me here!’ and then, bam. We were Blades.”

“It was that simple?”

“Well, no. You know it’s hard to become a Blade, kid, but it sure felt that simple, when Taza was involved. She always got her way; she was stubborn like that. I think you got that part of her, somewhere in you.”

Eventually Ulaz calls them and tells them to get their asses home for dinner.

“Hey, Papa?” Keith says as they walk towards their quarters.

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

Thace grins and ruffles the boy’s hair, snorting as Keith tilts his head up to bite his hand.

“Any time, kiddo.”

~*~

“Dad?”

Ulaz glances up from the report on his tablet at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

The boy is standing in the doorway to Ulaz’s office, turning purple as the doctor watches. He looks pale, even through the fur.

“I don’t feel too great.” The kit mutters, ears pressing flat against his skull.

Ulaz stands and crosses the room, bending down to press a hand to Keith’s forehead. “You feel a little warm. Come here.”

Ulaz picks the boy up and sets him on the table. “Let me get a scanner real quick.”

Keith nods and curls in on himself, whining quietly in the back of his throat.

This certainly isn’t the first time Keith has ever been sick, but it’s been a while. Thankfully after that first time, Ulaz had been able to handle it with a little less panic.

He grabs the scanner off his desk and returns to where his son has curled up into a ball. Ulaz scans the boy quickly and runs his fingers through messy black hair as he waits for the results, carefully teasing out a snag when he encounters it.

“It looks like you just have a mild fever. It should go away in a day or two, but until then you should stay in bed and not go galivanting around with Thace or beating the stuffing out of him and Antok.”

Keith giggles quietly, as Ulaz had hoped he would. “’M not that good.”

“Hush, no arguing with your doctor.”

“Thought you were my dad?” Keith mutters.

“That too.”

He picks Keith up gently and the boy clings to him, burying his face in Ulaz’s neck.

“I’m going to take you back home, alright?”

“Yeah.”

Ulaz walks as quickly as possible to the center of the asteroid, where their quarters are tucked. As soon as he gets Keith in bed, he sets about making the boy tea.

_“Here you are, darling.”_ He hums in Altean.

_“Thanks, dad.”_ Keith answers back in Bytoran, smiling weakly. They do this sometimes, make a game of speaking in as many different languages as they can. Ulaz thinks it might keep Keith distracted until the medicine he’d had the boy take kicks in.

_“Do you need anything else?”_ Olkari.

_“Maybe another blanket?”_ English.

_“Of course. Anything else?”_ Balmeran.

_“Not that I can think of.”_ Rygnirathi.

“Alright.” Ulaz replies in Galran once again.

Keith grins weakly, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “Giving up already? You know more languages than I do.”

“True, but I do need to fetch you that blanket.”  He leans over and kisses Keith’s forehead, then stands, crossing the room to Keith’s closet and getting the spare blanket off the top shelf. He throws it over the bed and smooths out the wrinkles before sitting on the edge of the bed again.

“Drink your tea, kit.”

Keith hums and takes a sip. “Warm.”

“Good. It’ll help flush those nasty toxins out of your body. You should also get some sleep. I’ll turn off the light for you.” Ulaz goes to stand up again, but Keith catches his wrist.

“Dad?”

“Yes, kitling?”

“Will you sing to me? Until I fall asleep?”

Ulaz blinks in surprise. He hasn’t sung Keith to sleep in years. But… “Of course I will.”

He settles back down and starts combing his fingers through the boy’s hair again, singing the lullaby he’s sung to Keith a thousand times.

Keith sighs and purrs quietly, closing his eyes. He’s asleep in dobashes.

Ulaz carefully extracts himself and crosses to the door, turning off the lights as he goes. He looks back at his son, sleeping soundly under a pile of blankets. He smiles, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. He doesn’t get to take care of his kit much these days. He’s grown up to be a capable young man, and Ulaz couldn’t be prouder, but still, it’s nice that he can still do things for the boy he adores so much, just like he had when Keith had first come to them. With one last look to make sure the kit’s dreams are untroubled, he steps out of the room, the door hisses shut behind him.

~*~

On Keith’s fifteenth birthday, they make it official.

The five of them are sitting around the table, having polished off the giant cake Antok had prepared (Keith’s eyes had lit up upon seeing it. “Aw yes, cake time.”).

“Ugh, I’m so full. I don’t think I’ll ever move again.” Keith groans.

“You and me both, kiddo.” Thace sighs.

Ulaz chuckles. “Does that mean you don’t want your present?”

Keith sits up straight. “Present? I thought you guys already gave me my presents.”

“There is one more.” Antok says quietly, ears folding back. “We were waiting until this evening. It is… a significant one.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Significant?”

The other three look at Kolivan, who reaches into the folds of his shirt and pulls out a cloth-wrapped bundle, handing it to Keith carefully.

“Be careful opening it, kit.” Kolivan cautions.

Keith’s brow furrows as he unwraps the package, staring down at what lies in the cloth with shock.

“Is this…?”

In the boy’s hands is a luxite blade. The same kind all of them carry.

Kolivan smirks. “Welcome to the Blade of Marmora.”

Keith’s head snaps up to look at Kolivan with wide eyes, scent flooding with alarm. “But, Kolivan, I haven’t even done my trials!”

“It wouldn’t be much of a trial.” Thace points out. “You can kick pretty much anyone’s ass in the base, and besides, you know the whole _‘you are not meant to go through that door’_ shtick. And, you know, the mindscape wouldn’t be much of a challenge if you’re expecting it.”

“Oh my gods.” Keith says dumbly, looking at the knife in his hands. “I’m a Blade.”

“You have always been a Blade, little one.” Antok murmurs.

“Indeed. You’ve grown up learning from all of us. Your childhood has been your trial, one we believe you have passed with flying colors. This just makes it official.” Ulaz says simply.

“Wow.” Keith seems pretty speechless. Then he frowns and lifts the blade up closer to inspect it. “This knife looks familiar.”

“I’m not surprised.” Thace says, leaning back in his chair. “It was your mother’s.”

Keith looks up at him, and back down at the knife. “Mom?”

“We thought it would be fitting.” Ulaz says gently.

“And she would have wanted you to have it.” Kolivan adds.

Keith is silent for several long moments, steadily shifting to look Galra and staring at the blade, running his fingers carefully over the Marmora symbol on the guard.

“Kiddo?”

“Do you think she’d be proud of me?” Keith whispers, looking up at Thace, ears folding back against his head. “Mom. Would she be proud of me?”

“Aw, kid,” Thace sighs then pulls him into his side with a one-armed hug. “If I knew my sister as well as I think I did, I _know_ she would be _so_ proud. She’d be all puffed up like a proud mama and would never shut up about how great of a kid you are.”

“Yeah,” Kolivan sighs, shaking his head fondly. “That sounds like Taza.”

“Indeed. I believe she would have had posters made.” Antok muses.

Keith giggles. “You would have helped her make them.”

Antok’s eyebrows lift. “Perhaps.”

“I wish she could be here now.” Ulaz says, taking Keith’s free hand. “Her and your birth father. From what I know, Calvin would have been even more vocal in his fatherly pride than even Thace is.”

“Now that would be a sight.” Keith snickers, trying to blink away the sudden tears that are welling up.

“Keith,” Ulaz speaks again, squeezing Keith’s hand. “I know they aren’t here, but I, _we_ want you to know, that we are all so proud of you, and all you have done, and the strong young man you are becoming. We love you, kit.”

“I love you guys too.” Keith says, sniffing quietly. “I love all my daddies.”

And doesn’t that just make _everyone_ break down.

Soon enough, Keith finds himself in the middle of a giant pack pile. Keith laughs through the tears that are still coming as his dads all purr loud enough that it seems to shake the foundation of their quarters, and Keith himself, right down to his very bones.

And in that moment, Keith Thace Kogane knows he is loved, and always will be.

~*~

A month later, his world shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, did I do that?  
> So we're down to the last chapter. It's actually pretty short so I'll probably post it by Sunday night. The end is nigh, my dears, but thank you so much for sticking around so you can be here for it. I hope the adventure has been an enjoyable one.   
> :)


	13. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, wow. The last chapter had so many comments. You're all panicking so bad. Please calm down! Keith is fifteen! It is WAY too early for canon to be happening! The world shattering has nothing to do with Voltron or dying dads.  
> That being said (and hopefully you guys have calmed down) I really truly appreciate all of you for sticking with me through this. To everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, or just read this thing, thank you. I was so nervous about finally posting one of my fics, but you showed me that fear was unfounded. You are all amazing.  
> Now, let's do this.
> 
> One stops being a child when one realizes that telling one's trouble does not make it any better.  
> \- Cesare Pavese

They never saw the ambush coming. That was perhaps the nature of ambushes, but they were normally always on alert for something going wrong on missions. This however, had not been a mission. It was supposed to be a simple supply run, just their captain and a few others running out to the nearest colony and purchasing those few things they needed. It was supposed to be a couple quintants at most. It was supposed to be low risk. But now, now it was a serious problem, one they were not sure could be contained. The empire had caught the vessel, killed their people, and captured the ship captain. Their ship captain, who knew _exactly_ how to get into their base.

“Kolivan, we have confirmation. The Druids have Korval.” Antok says gravely as he steps into the office.

Kolivan closes his eyes. So that was it, then.

“It won’t be long now.” Thace growls, hand tightening on the edge of the table, the other hand locked on the hilt of his blade. “They’ll be coming for us.”

“Korval could resist their magic.” Ulaz points out. “Some have managed it in the past. _You_ have before, Thace.”

“Barely.” Thace grits out. “And Korval has never shown the mental fortitude for it. Face it, Ulaz, he’s gonna crack. They’ll have our location in a matter of vargas.”

“As well as the way in.” Kolivan notes grimly. “They just _had_ to capture one of our ship captains.”

“So, that’s it.” Ulaz says quietly. “We’re going to be attacked.”

“And we’ll fight.” Thace says vehemently. “We’ll fight to the last Blade to keep our secrets out of Haggar’s bloody little hands.”

Antok speaks then, very quietly, and very pointedly. “Are we not forgetting something?”

Kolivan and Thace glance up at Antok in confusion, but Ulaz already knows, had already had the same thought.

“Keith.”

Thace eyes widen. “Oh shit.”

“We cannot allow our son to be in this fight.” Antok says fiercely. “He is too young. Too inexperienced for something of this scale.” Antok looks at Kolivan. “You would not have him fight this battle.”

Kolivan sighs and looks out at the blue haze of the star. “No. I would not.”

“So, what are we gonna do?” Thace asks.

Ulaz takes a shaky breath, fighting to remain calm, to not break down. “We must send him somewhere safe. Somewhere far, far away from here.”

~*~

“What?” Keith whispers, voice trembling.

He is sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas after his fathers had come – all four of them, that should have tipped him off – and woken him in the early vargas of the morning. They are standing in a semi-circle, faces grim and exhausted, and so very, very sad.

Keith doesn’t think he’s ever felt this small compared to them, even when he was a baby.

“You’re… I’m leaving?”

“You _must_.” Dad says quietly. He’s obviously been crying. “It isn’t safe for you here anymore, kit.”

 _“Why?”_ Keith whimpers, hands fisting in the sheets.

“Korval was captured and taken to the druids.” Kolivan says grimly, jaw tightening. “It… won’t be long now.”

Before they crack open Korval’s head like an egg. Before they comb through every trace of his memory for what they want. Before they find the base’s coordinates.

Keith’s breath hitches. _Korval_.

Dead.

It isn’t the first time someone Keith knows has left and never come home, but that doesn’t mean it gets any easier.

“We must stay and fight. We have no choice, but we will not have you be involved.” Antok says curtly, but his ears are flat against his skull and his claws are digging into his shirt, making himself bleed. Keith has never seen Antok scared before. It’s probably what scares him the most.

“Kid, listen,” Papa crouches down in front of him and takes his face in his hands. “We don’t want you getting hurt. It would _kill_ us if anything ever happened to you. We can’t focus on fighting if we’re worried about you being somewhere in the base. We’ve gotta make sure you’re safe before anything else.”

“I thought the mission came first.” Keith croaks.

“Oh kitling,” Dad whispers, stepping forwards to brush a tear off his cheek. “That hasn’t been true since the moment you set foot in the base.”

“ _You_ come first.” Antok says, sitting down next to him, making the bed dip and causing Keith to slide towards him. His tail wraps around Keith’s wrist, but the comfort it usually brings doesn’t seem like enough in this moment. “You have always come first.”

Keith whines in the back of his throat and shuts his eyes tight. Why can’t this just be an awful dream? Why can’t he just wake up to Dad telling him to get out of bed, with Antok making breakfast and Kolivan and Papa bickering at the table?

“Keith.” Keith opens his eyes and looks up at Kolivan. “We need to keep you safe. You need to leave.”

Keith swallows hard. “Where?” he asks shakily.

Kolivan smiles weakly. “Earth, of course. The only place where you’ll blend in.”

Keith nods. He’s always wanted to go to Earth, but not like this.

“…When?”

Kolivan’s expression hardens again. “Now.”

~*~

Keith is shaking. He looks at the small transport ship, so much like the one he had arrived in thirteen years previous. He still remembers the dark cold of being alone, in silence, with the bodies of his parents quietly rotting around the corner. He’s never told his dads, but he remembers.

He has a small bag slung over one shoulder: some clothes, his music player, a shard of Balmeran crystal that Antok had brought him, the star chart he and Kolivan had made, the fighter figurine Papa had carved for him, his stuffed hippo, a holopic display. And his mother’s blade.

He’s wearing the most “earth-looking” clothes he has. Black pants and his red and white boots, a dark gray shirt, and his short red jacket that Dad had bought him from the Earth store on his thirteenth birthday.

He steps into the ship and sets his bag down on the pilot’s seat. He won’t need to fly. The auto-pilot is set, and locked. “Keith-proofed”, curtesy of Slav, so he can’t change the course and come back. This is meant to be a one-way trip.

He turns back to the four people he loves most in the universe. Papa is the first to haul him into a hug. Keith grips the back of his shirt, and shakes, feeling his shift overtake him.

“Aww kid, don’t you have any faith in us?” Papa teases quietly. “We won’t go down that easy.”

“I know.” Keith whispers, ears pressed flat against his head.

“Don’t worry, kiddo,” Papa hums. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

Papa steps back, and Kolivan steps forwards, tugging Keith in for his hug. “Don’t cause too much trouble.” He says gruffly. “Gods know Earth probably couldn’t handle it. I know we barely did.”

Keith laughs weakly and bites Kolivan’s braid, tugging gently.

Kolivan pulls back with a scowl. “You little menace.” He growls, but then his face softens, and he ruffles Keith’s hair. “Stay safe, hellion.”

“I will.”

Antok steps forwards next, but not too far, allowing Keith to run and jump into his arms, one last time.

“This does not feel right.” He says quietly. “I was the one to carry you out of a ship like this. It feels wrong to be putting you back into one.”

Keith whines, and grips the end of Antok’s tail in his hand, where it rests after coiling around his wrist. His security blanket, even after all these years.

“We will come for you when it is safe.” Antok promises. “I swear it.”

“And if you don’t?” Keith whispers.

“…Then you will live. And that is all we can hope for.” Antok reaches up and deactivates his mask.

Keith looks up. Antok was the first Galra, aside from his mother, he’d ever seen. Darker furred than Kolivan or Dad, and redder-hued than Papa, Antok’s fur was a deep royal purple. Lines of lilac ran down his face, one streak each on the inside and outside of his eyes. They slanted sharply at his cheekbones and trailed off towards, and stopping at, his jaw. His ears were angled up more than Kolivan’s or Papa’s, and usually lay flat against his head out of habit. Keith never even paid attention to the burn scars that covered the right side of Antok’s face and throat. To him, they were just part of who Antok was.

Antok is frowning, ears pressed flat against his skull. “I do not like this, but you must go.” He says again, as though trying to convince himself.

Then he leans forwards and kisses Keith’s forehead, and sets him down.

“Be calm, little one. We will see you again.”

And then Dad steps forwards and Keith breaks. He throws himself into his dad’s arms, tears spilling freely now.

“Oh kit, don’t do that, you’ll set me off too.” Dad pleads, tightening his arms around Keith.

“I don’t want to go.” Keith whimpers.

“Oh my darling boy, I don’t want you to leave either.” Dad murmurs, brushing Keith’s bangs out of his eyes. “But you must. We must keep you safe.”

“Dad…”

“Hey now, there’s no need for that,” Dad soothes, wiping away Keith’s tears. “I promise you, Keith, this is not the end. We will see you again.”

He kisses the top of Keith’s head, purring quietly. “Now, go.”

Dad steps back and immediately reaches for Papa’s hand. Papa takes it, squeezing. Kolivan and Antok have their arms linked. All four of his fathers’ ears are back, and they all reek of despair.

Keith steps back into the ship but turns to look at them one last time.

“I will come home.” He swears, and then the door closes, and the ship lifts off. He watches out the window until he can no longer see the burning blue of the gas giant, and then he sinks to the floor and sobs.

He does not stop crying for a long time.

“I will come home.” He whispers raggedly, an eternity later. “I swear I will come home.”

 

END PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Thank you guys again for being amazing. You've made my whole year. <3  
> If you hadn't noticed, this is now a series. It was always going to be one. Keith still has a long way to go! He's gotta get back home now, right?  
> This series will follow canon with some obvious differences. For one, Keith is a Blade. For another, Part 2 and beyond are going to contain Sheith. If you don't like Sheith, or are just here for the Family Feels, then you might want to stop here (but check back when I get to Part 4 for reunions!). If you do like Sheith, or at the very least don't mind it, then I hope you decide to stick around.  
> ANOTHER NOTE: I am not going to start posting Part 2 right away! I have my giant Voltron Epic that I started writing when I first started Voltron that I want to start posting first. It also follows canon (with slight alterations) and also contains lots of Sheith. If that's of interest, I might see you soon! If you're just here for To Love and Be Loved, I understand, and I will see you again in Part 2!  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Creating Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058198) by [Drag0nBairn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nBairn/pseuds/Drag0nBairn)




End file.
